The Dancer and the Lunatic
by martham73
Summary: Sadie was a dancer who knew what she wanted, that is to dance at the best Academy in New York. But what happens when she meets someone that makes her see things in a different light. Will she follow her heart or let him walk out of her life.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"You know you can't keep doing this right?" Roman said. "what can't keep getting drunk?" Dean said. "exactly. There is more out there than getting drunk and one night stands" Seth said. "just cause you fuckers are in relationships does not mean I have to be in one. I like being single and having one night stands" Dean said. Roman and Seth just sighed and drank their beer, there would be no talking to him tonight so they might as well let it go.

"Have you guys had enough to drink yet?" asked Sadie. " nope we are just getting started" replied Tricia. " you need to lighten up girl" replied Lily. This was going to be a long night Sadie thought to herself.

"Alright Dean I think you had enough it's time to go" replied Roman. " nope too many ladies so little time" smirked Dean as he was walking backwards and bumped into someone. He turned around. "Well shit I'm sorry about that dollface. Let me buy you another drink" replied Dean.

" no thanks. I was debating on leaving but now it looks like I should go" replied Sadie. " I'm sorry about that dollface " replied Dean. " stop calling me dollface. I don't even know you" replied Sadie. " I'm Dean. And you are? " smirked Dean. " I'm Alessandra. Sadie for short" replied Sadie. "Sadie who's the cutie? " asked Tricia. " Tricia,Lily this is Dean" she said as she walked away.

Sadie was happy to get out of that club. As she was leaving she bumped into someone. " I'm sorry" replied Sadie. " hey no worries" replied Seth smiling. Sadie smiled back. " I guess I should go back in there and get my drunk friends" replied Sadie.

" yeah we need to go get our drunk friend who refuses to leave" said Roman. " I know exactly how you feel" replied Sadie laughing. All three of walked back in to find Dean, Tricia and Lily at the bar doing shots. She knew now they were never going to leave now.

"Alright it's time to go " replied Sadie. " no! The party's just getting started " yelled Lily. " yeah come on dollface " smirked Dean. " no it's time to go " replied Sadie. " come Dean we need to be up early" replied Roman. All of them looked at each other and took off to the dance floor.

Sadie sighed shaking her head. "Hi I'm Seth. This is Roman" replied Seth. " Hi I'm Alessandra. Sadie for short" replied Sadie. " it's nice to meet you Sadie" replied Roman. They stood at the bar watching their friends on the dance floor. Just then Tricia came over to them. " Sadie so if you want to leave Dean said he would take us home" replied Tricia.

Sadie looked at Tricia. " Don't worry we will get them home safely" replied Roman with a smile. " ok don't let them talk you into going to the bar that is open all night no matter how much they beg" replied Sadie. Seth and Roman started laughing. " we won't don't worry" replied Seth. Sadie smiled and left.

The following morning Sadie woke up and got ready to go to the gym. As a dancer it was important that she worked out. It was part of keeping her body toned. She only hoped Tricia and Lily would show up. But Sadie did not count on them being there.

" come dude I don't care how hungover you are get your ass up so we can go to the gym" replied Seth. " you guys are a bunch of fucken assholes" replied Dean as he got up and got ready.

Sadie got to the gym and warmed up and got on the treadmill. Just then both Tricia and Lily walked in. " well look what the cat dragged in" smiled Sadie. " fucken not in the mood" replied Tricia. " serves you bitches right" laughed Sadie as they warmed up and joined her on the treadmills.

Seth, Roman and Dean arrived at the gym. Seth spotted the girls from last night. Roman was yelling at Dean to hurry his ass up. " I heard you asshole! You don't need to fucken yell!" yelled Dean. " good morning sunshine. Hungover much?" asked Sadie smiling. " well shit if it isn't dollface and her friends" smirked Dean. Sadie rolled her eyes.

Tricia and Lily looked up and smiled. Sadie shook her head this was was going to be an interesting workout.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The guys had gotten started with their workout as the girls watched. " those are some fine asa guys" Lily said. " tell me about it" sighed Tricia. Dean looked over at Sadie and winked at her, Sadie rolled her eyes.

" I think Dean likes you" replied Lily. Tricia laughed. " go and talk to him Sadie" said Tricia. Sadie shook her head. " You know there is more to life than just dancing" replied Lily. " yeah Sadie live a little why don't you. There is a fine ass guy flirting with you and you aren't doing a damn thing" replied Tricia.

" look I take my career seriously. I am getting the opportunity of a lifetime to audition for one of the best dance companies in New York and I don't intend on blowing it. I'm a dancer guys. That's all I have room for" Sadie said as she walked away from her friends.

" so you're a dancer? " asked Roman. " um yea I guess you can say that" said Sadie. " that's great what type do you do?" asked Roman. " I do all types but mostly lyrical, ballet, modern and jazz" replied Sadie. " that is awesome my daughter does ballet. She has been wanting me to take to a studio so she can practice " replied Roman.

" you should bring her to where we practice. I will give you a card. Once we're done here I'm heading over there" replied Sadie. " that would be great. I will let my girlfriend know" Roman said smiling. Sadie smiled and went back to her workout. Once she was done she went to the locker room and changed.

She found Roman and Dean and went over to them and gave Roman a card. Roman smiled at her. She told him she was on her way there and would be there until late in the evening. Roman nodded and Sadie left.

"Do you mind telling me what the fuck that was about? " asked Dean as Seth joined them with a confused look on his face. " she is a dancer and she gave me her card so Lisa can take Jackie to practice asshole" Roman said.

They got back to the hotel and Roman told his girlfriend Lisa about Sadie. He gave her the card and told her that she would be expecting them. Lisa smiled and took the card. Sadie had wrote on the back of the card to have the receptionist call her when they got there.

Dean came to Roman's room and found the card on the table. He typed the address into his phone and save it. "Uncle Dean!" replied Jackie as she went running into Dean's arms. Dean picked her up and hugged her as Lisa came out. " alright I am taking Jackie to the dance studio. I will see you guys later.

Lisa arrived at the dance studio and asked the receptionist to call Sadie. Sadie came out. " Hi I'm Sadie" she said. " Hi I'm Lisa. Roman's girlfriend. This is our daughter Jackie" replied Lisa. " hello Jackie. I hear you like to dance ballet. Do you want to practice with me?" asked Sadie. Jackie nodded with a smile. They went to a studio and Jackie showed Sadie what she knew.

Sadie showed Jackie a new routine and they had a lot of fun together. Sadie was amazed on how much of a natural Jackie was. " you keep practicing sweetie. You will make a prima ballerina yet" smiled Sadie. " thank you Sadie. You the best teacher" replied Jackie giving Sadie a hug.

" how much do we owe you? "asked Lisa. " oh no its on the house" replied Sadie. " thanks. With Roman in the road I try to keep her busy" replied Lisa. " what does he do" asked Sadie giving Jackie a bottle of water. " he is a wrestler for the WWE. Along with Seth and Dean " replied Lisa.

" well whenever you guys are in town take my cell number and text me we can set up a practice day for Jackie" replied Sadie. " that would be great" smiled Lisa. They exchanged numbers and they left.


	3. Chapter 3

hey all sorry it took so long to get these chapters up. I hope you enjoy the next two chapters!

Chapter 3

"Lily do you want to run through that dance routine again " asked Sadie. " yeah sure I think one more time and I should have it down" replied Lily. Tricia walked into the studio. " you bitches still here" said Tricia. Sadie looked at Tricia and rolled her eyes. Lily and Sadie ran through the dance routine one more time before calling it a night.

As they were leaving the dance studio Sadie got a text message.

 _I got your number from Lisa. I hope it's ok - Dean_

 _Um yea I guess so - Sadie_

 _So what are you up to? - Dean_

 _Just left the dance studio - Sadie_

 _I'll be in town on Saturday can I take you to dinner? - Dean_

 _um yea sure if you want - Sadie_

 _Cool text me your address and I pick you up at 8pm - Dean_

 _Ok I will see you then - Sadie_

" Who are you texting" asked Tricia. " um Dean we are going out to dinner on Saturday" replied Sadie. " good for you Sadie. He's a hottie. I'm jealous" replied Lily. " yeah girl that is a fine ass man" said Tricia. " you both need to stop" laughed Sadie.

The next day at the studio she was sitting with her dance mentor."So you ready for your audition? " he asked. " as ready as I am ever going to be" she said. " just remember this is something that you have been working for. Don't let anything distract you" he said. " I won't trust me" she said.

Dean was getting ready to go to the airport. He was looking forward to his date with Sadie. He decided to fly out a day earlier but his flight would not arrive until Friday night. He really wanted to see her again. The thought of her made him smile.

Sadie was at the dance studio she was just finishing up. She smiled as she thought about her date with Dean. For some reason she really wanted to see him and she did not know why.

" so you ready for tonight? " asked Lily. " yeah I guess so" replied Sadie smiling. " Girl don't blow this. He is a hottie, and who knows he maybe the one" replied Tricia.

" I'm not looking for a relationship right now. My only focus is my audition I can't let anything ruin that" replied Sadie. " Sadie we know how hard you have worked but you need to have some fun too" replied Tricia. " life is not all about dance you know" replied Lily.

" I get it. I do but right now for me life is dance. So let's just drop it" said Sadie. The girls nodded and enjoyed their lunch. After lunch they went to the mall. They wanted to pick out an outfit for Sadie for her date. They found what they wanted and left the mall. As the were leaving Sadie got a text.

 _Can't to to see you tonight - Dean_

 _Me too it won't be long now - Sadie_

 _See you soon...dollface - Dean_

 _Again with the nickname - Sadie_

 _LOL - Dean_

Sadie got home and started to get ready for her date. She didn't know why she was so nervous about seeing him. She got out of the shower and started to get dressed. She could not believe that she let Tricia and Lily into buying this outfit she thought.


	4. Chapter 4

here is the next chapter as promised. Thank you for the reviews, please enjoy this chapter and keep the reviews coming!

Chapter 4

Dean got to her house and got off the car. He walked up to the door and he nervously knocked on the door. Sadie's hand shook as she opened the door.

" you look beautiful doll face " smiled Dean. " thank you. You don't look so bad yourself " replied Sadie smiling. Sadie grabbed her purse and they left. They got to the car and Dean opened the door for her, she smiled as she got in.

Dean got into the driver seat looked over at Sadie and smiled. They got to the restaurant and were seated and ordered their food and drinks. "So tell me about yourself" asked Sadie. " I'm a wrestler for the WWE, I live in Las Vegas and I am single. What about you? " he said with a smile. " I'm a dancer. I work at the dance studio teaching classes. I am also getting ready for an audition and I am also single" she said.

They both enjoyed their dinner and they talked about other things. Sadie was really having a good time with Dean. After dinner they went for a walk. Dean grabbed her hand as they walked and talked.

When they finally realized what time it was Dean took her home. " I had a really good time tonight" Sadie said. " me too dollface " smirked Dean as he pulled her into a wrapped her arms around his neck as Dean pulled her closer and deepened the kiss.

Sadie pulled away from Dean." I think I better go inside " she said. " ok dollface. I don't leave until tomorrow afternoon. How about breakfast? " asked Dean. " that sounds good" replied Sadie. Dean kissed her one more time and left.

Sadie went inside her home and smiled. She went to her room and put on her pajamas and went to bed. Dean got back to his hotel room smiled and got ready for bed. The following morning Dean arrived at Sadie's house with breakfast. Sadie let him in and took him to the dining room. They enjoyed their breakfast. After breakfast Sadie gave Dean a tour of her house. Then they settled on her couch and talked. Sadie was amazed on how it was easy for her to talk to Dean. Dean was feeling the same way about Sadie. They sat on the couch talking and holding hands, just then Dean bent down and kissed Sadie. She returned his kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck. After their kiss Dean let her know it was almost time for him to go.

Sadie went with Dean to the airport. They stood there for a long while just staring at each other. "thank you for dinner last night and for breakfast this morning. I really had a good time Dean" Sadie said. "it was my pleasure dollface. I will text you when I land. I will let you know when I can come down and see you again" Dean said as he pulled her to him and kissed her. Sadie watch him walk away, she felt empty it took her by surprise how fast she had fallen for him.

Dean got on the plane and sighed. He was falling for her something that he never intended to do. He got his Ipod out and listened to music the rest of the way. Sadie got to the studio and changed, just as she got to her studio there was Tricia and Lily. "so how did your date go?" asked Lily. "it went good we had a good time, I dropped him off at the airport" she said. "so are you going to see him again?" asked Tricia. "he said he would let me know when he could come down again, but I don't know" Sadie said. "you don't know what?" asked Tricia. "I don't know if I want to see him again" Sadie replied. "what do you mean you don't want to see him again" replied Lily. "I have to concentrate on my audition that is the most important thing right now. I can't let anything or anyone interfere with that" Sadie replied.

"Sooner or later you will need to realize that there is more to life than just dance and if you're not careful you may lose the one person who you are supposed to love and it just maybe Dean" replied Tricia. "Look this is my life, so just leave it at that, now if you don't mind I need to rehearse" replied Sadie. With that both Tricia and Lily left the studio. Sadie felt bad about what she had said to them but she needed to set them both straight.

After four hours at the studio Sadie took a break and saw that she had some texts

 _Hello dollface I just got to the arena - Dean_

 _I am about ready to go to my match just hoping to hear from you before I go out - Dean_

 _Match is over and I am going to shower and change and head to the hotel I hope to hear from you soon it's killing me - Dean_

 _Ok I get it you don't want to talk to me, I get the hint. I am sorry for all the text I will leave you alone - Dean_

Sadie felt bad that she did not see these texts earlier she decided to text him back.

 _Hey sorry I did not see these until now, I have been rehearsing for the last four hours. - Sadie_

no answer she waited a few minutes and still no response. She sighed and was about to put her phone away when she got an alert for a text message

 _I am happy to hear from you dollface, for a minute there I thought you didn't want to talk to me - Dean_

 _no that was not it at all - Sadie_

 _I am glad to hear that - Dean_

 _so how was your match? - Sadie_

 _it was good just glad that it is over - Dean_

 _well get some rest and I will talk to you later - Sadie_

 _alright dollface I will talk to you later - Dean_

 _Sadie put her phone away and practiced for another two hours then went home. She decided she would tune in and watch RAW and see what it was like. When she saw Seth and Roman she was in awe of them. Next was Dean, well he lived up to this Lunatic Fringe, she found it funny yet sexy at the same time. Sadie finished drinking her tea and got ready for bed, just then her phone rang she looked to see it was Dean._

" _hello there lunatic fringe" she said_

" _really you are going to call me that" he said chuckling. " well it's only fair you call me dollface " she said. " I have something to ask you" he said. " ok go ahead " she said nervously. " we have a pay per view on Sunday and I would like it if you could be here" he said. " I don't know if I should" she said. " please dollface. I will pay for the airfare and hotel. I just want you here. I need to see you" he said. Sadie sighed. " ok I will go" she said. " thank you dollface " he said as he hung up._

 _What has she gotten herself into she thought. She had agreed to go and see him this could not be good. Dean got out his laptop and booked her flight and hotel and texted her all the information. He smiled after he sent the text._


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you for the reviews! here is another chapter I am uploading another as well...

Chapter 5

Sadie packed what she needed for her trip. She found a local dance studio and booked some studio time. Lily and Tricia were taking her to the airport. She still could not believe she was going to see Dean.

" so she is really coming down huh?" asked Seth. " yeah I can't believe she is coming" replied Dean. " just don't blow this. And don't try anything with her that will hurt her" Roman replied. " why do you care?" asked Dean. " her and Lisa have gotten pretty close that's why. She even recommended a better dance studio for Jackie " replied Roman.

" well don't worry. I won't hurt her. I am really starting to like her" replied Dean. " does this mean the lunatic fringe is ready for a girlfriend? " asked Seth. " man fuck you! " yelled Dean. Which only made Seth and Roman laugh.

" Girl don't be nervous. Just take it easy" replied Tricia. " yeah and pack some sexy lingerie in case you get lucky" replied Lily laughing. " oh my god! You both are total bitches you know that" replied Sadie. " I'm sorry but not about the lingerie" said Lily. " Fuck you both. I'm calling a taxi" replied Sadie.

Lily got to the airport and checked in. She still had time before she had to board the plane so she went to get come coffee.

Hey dollface. Can't wait to see you. - Dean

Hey you. Can't wait either - Sadie

I'll be waiting for you at the airport - Dean

Ok I will see you there - Sadie

Just then her flight was called and she went to board the plane. This was it there was no going back now. In two and a half hours she was going to see Dean. Now she was really nervous.

Dean was waiting for her to arrive. He had never been this nervous. Sadie got off the plane and she had butterflies in her stomach she was so nervous about seeing him. Once she passed security she spotted him. He looked and saw her and a huge smile came across his face and he came towards her. "dollface, it's good to finally see you. I missed you" Dean said as he hugged her tightly. "I missed you too lunatic" Sadie said smiling. Dean looked at her and smirked and bent down to kiss her. Sadie did not want to admit but she really missed him too.

They got to the hotel and she checked into her room. Dean put down her luggage and went over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "so I am going to let you get settled and I will come back to pick you up for dinner" Dean said. "ok I will see you in a while then" Sadie replied. Dean kissed her and left the room. Sadie took out her clothes and put them away and got a change of clothes and went into the bathroom to shower and change. Sadie was still getting ready when Dean knocked on her door. He looked at her and smiled. "you look beautiful dollface" Dean said. "thank you so do you" Sadie said.

They went out to dinner, Dean had taken her to this little restaurant on the wharf overlooking the ocean. Sadie was in love with the view. "it's a beautiful view Dean. The moon hitting the ocean is just breathtaking" Sadie said. "your right dollface the view is breathtaking I can look at you all night" Dean said smiling. Sadie blushed and looked away which only made Dean laugh. After dinner they took a walk on the wharf and then decided to take a walk on the beach. They were holding hands and walking when Dean pulled her to him and kissed her, this time the kiss was more passionate. Dean licked Sadie's bottom lip asking for entrance which she granted him. They pulled away from each other breathless. "now that is a kiss" Dean said.

They went back to the hotel. Dean walked Sadie to her room and kissed her again. "if I don't leave now I won't want to go" Dean whispered. "I will see you tomorrow lunatic" Sadie whispered. "you know you will dollface" Dean said with a smile. Sadie walked into the room. She was falling for him she knew it now and it scared her. Dean stood outside her door, he didn't want to have these feelings for her but he did he wanted to be with her and not for just one night.


	6. Chapter 6

here is another chapter as promised, hope you enjoy and please review.

Chapter 6

Sadie woke up the following morning and got her dance gear and headed over to the studio. Sadie grabbed some coffee and oatmeal and walked to the studio. She got changed and started to warm up, she looked through her music and picked what she wanted and started to dance, about two hours later she took a break and saw that she had a text and three missed calls

 _dollface where are you - Dean_

 _I tried calling you and your not answering, are you ok? - Dean_

Sadie replied back to Dean she knew most likely he was already freaking out.

 _before you go into lunatic mode I am at a dance studio I have been here for the past two hours - Sadie_

 _I almost did go into lunatic mode when you did not respond - Dean_

 _lol I'm sorry I should have texted you to let you know that I was going to be here - Sadie_

 _it's ok dollface when will you be back - dean_

 _I've got this studio booked for another two hours - Sadie_

 _ok I have to do a radio interview so I will see you back at the hotel - Dean_

 _ok see you there - Sadie_

Sadie went back to dancing. She had less than six months and she still did not know what she was going to dance for audition. She decided she would worry about that later. She finished up and got her bag and went back to the hotel to shower and change. She walked back to the hotel and was greeted by someone she was glad to see.

"Sadie! How are you babygirl" Roman replied. "hey Roman I am good just got back from practice. How is Lisa and Jackie?" Sadie asked. "they are good. Jackie is really enjoying her class thanks for that recommendation for that studio" Roman said. "anytime I am glad she is enjoying it she is a natural you know" Sadie said. Roman smiled at her. "well I better go but I will see you later" Roman said as he gave her a hug. Sadie waved and went to the elevator.

Sadie got back to her room and put her stuff down and got a change of clothes and went into the bathroom to shower. She took her time since she had a long practice. When she got out she realized she forgot her undergarments. She wrapped a towel around her and walked out to a surprise.

" hello dollface " smirked Dean. Sadie nearly jumped and dropped her towel. " how the hell did you get in here you lunatic" Sadie said. "well I called you several times and you didn't answer so I went down and got a key card" replied Dean. " you really are a lunatic" Sadie said as she got her undergarments and went back to the bathroom.

Sadie came out and Dean was still in her room. "So I have an autograph session do you want to come with me? Then after we can go sightseeing" replied Dean. " alright sounds good" replied Sadie. Sadie finished getting ready and they left.

They got to the place where Dean was doing the session at. He got settled while Sadie stayed in the background. She did not realize just how popular he was. Especially with the girls. " I hear he is here with someone" said one girl. " Well she better back the fuck off. That's my man" said the other girl. " she is probably a ring rat. You know how Dean is" said another girl.

Sadie had found the conversation funny and was trying not to laugh. These girls actually believed they had a chance with him. Just then one on helpers came over to her and asked her if she could take new sharpies and water to him. She nodded and walked up to him.

Sadie gave him the sharpies and water. Dean smiled and winked at her. Sadie went back to where she was at when one of the girls approached her. " who are you to Dean" she demanded. " I would be the ring rat" replied Sadie as she walked away.

Dean had overheard the conversation and laughed. " way to go dollface " smirked Dean. Sadie just smiled back at him. She could have handled this in so many different ways yet she chose the smart ass way. Yup this was the girl for him.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello everyone! Here is the new chapter. I hope you enjoy it and please don't forget to review...

Chapter 7

Sadie got up Sunday morning and got ready she was going to the gym with Dean then lunch then head to the arena. They got to the gym and Seth and Roman were already there. She smiled and started to warm up. Seth and Roman smirked at Dean. Dean rolled his eyes.

After their finished their workout they went back to their rooms to shower and change then to have some lunch. "You know I'm kinda nervous about meeting your friends" replied Sadie. " don't worry dollface they are gonna love you" smiled Dean. Sadie smiled back and they finished their lunch.

They arrived at the arena and they were holding hands. They got alot of funny looks and she got some glares from the divas. " hey babygirl it's good to see you" replied Roman giving her a hug. " it's good to see you too" replied Sadie. " hey there How are you? " asked Seth. " I'm good thanks" smiled Sadie.

Just then some other wrestlers came over. " dollface this is Dolph Ziggler, Randy Orton, Kofi Kingston, Big E, and John Cena. Guys this is Sadie" replied Dean. " it's nice to meet you all" replied Sadie. " it's nice to meet you too" replied John Cena. " I need to go see Hunter. Will one of you give her a tour? " asked Dean.

" yeah I will do it no problem" replied Dolph. " thanks man. I will see you once I am done" replied Dean as he gave her a kiss on the cheek and then he left. "Shall we go my princess" replied Dolph giving her his arm. Sadie smiled and linked her hand in his arm and they walked off. Dolph gave a tour of the arena and took her to see the ring. "wow that is huge" replied Sadie. "well yes I guess you can say that I am" Dolph said with a smirk. Sadie gave him a look. Dolph started laughing. "so tell me how did you meet Dean. If you don't mind me asking" asked Dolph. "it's funny but I met him at a bar with Roman and Seth. I was there with my friends. He bumped into me and I spilled my drink" replied Sadie. "wow did you guys hit it off right away" he asked. "no not at first but once I got to know him we are alot better now" she replied.

Dolph and Sadie were sitting in the ring talking when a couple of the divas came over to them. "so Dolph are you going to introduce to your latest fling or what" replied Renee. "ok first off she is not my fling, second she is here with Dean and I am showing her around. Let's get that straight" replied Dolph sounding upset. "Hi I'm Sadie" replied Sadie. "Hi, I'm sorry about Renee's outburst. I'm Nikki, this is my twin sister Brie, Paige,Trinity,Summer and Renee" replied Nikki. Summer and Renee rolled their eyes at Sadie. "well it's nice to meet you all" replied Sadie.

"hey Dolph you don't mind if we steal her do you? asked Paige. "um I did tell Dean that I would stay with her until he got back" Dolph replied. "don't worry just tell him we stole her from you" Brie said. Brie grabbed Sadie wrist and they all took off. Sadie turned around and looked at Dolph who gave her an "I'm sorry" look. They got to the divas dressing room and they all sat down. "so how did you meet Dean?" asked Paige. "In my home town he was at a bar with Seth and Roman and I was with my two best friends" replied Sadie. She figured the best thing was not to give too much information to these women that she did not know. "and what you guys just hit off just like that" asked Renee. "um yeah pretty much" replied Sadie.

"so what do you do? If you don't me asking" asked Trinity. "I am a dancer. I teach classes" replied Sadie. "a dance teacher. How cute" replied Renee. "well I am trained Ballroom dancer" replied Summer. "I am trained dancer as well, and teaching dance helps me pay my bills. And I have danced with several football and basketball teams not mentioned also did choreographed as well. As a matter of fact I just finished doing a tour with Lady Gaga" replied just rolled her eyes and walked away. "wow that is impressive. You know I am looking to learn a routine for my single that I am releasing. Do you think you can help me with that?" asked Trinity. "sure just give me a copy of it and I can see what I can come up for you" Sadie said. "that is great" smiled Trinity.

The rest of the time the girls talked and got to know Sadie. They made plans for after the show to go out. She felt bad because she did not know if Dean wanted to do something. After Dean's meeting he went to catering to see Dolph sitting there with Kofi,Randy and John. "hey where is Sadie?" he asked. "oh the divas stole her she may be in the locker room with them" Dolph replied. Dean did not have a good feeling about this and went over to the locker room and knocked. Renee went to answer the door and smiled. "hey baby did you come looking for me?" she asked with a smirk and opening the door wider so Sadie could see who it was. "no I'm here for Sadie and don't call me that" Dean said angrily. "but you like it when I call you that" she said moving closer to him and he pushed her away. Sadie did not know how to react to what she was seeing. The other divas looked at both Sadie and Dean and knew this was not going to go well. "hey let's go to catering and get some coffee, come Sadie join us" replied Brie. Sadie got up and walked past Dean and went with them.

"girl don't get too mad at Dean, she has been after him for a long time and before you came into the picture he would just use her for sex" replied Paige. That did not make Sadie feel any better about this whole walked over to them "dollface can I talk to you?" he asked. Sadie nodded and got up and walked with Dean to his dressing room. "dollface what happened back there, I just want you know it does not mean anything. Ok we hooked a couple of times but I have not hooked up her since I started talking to you" Dean said. "I believe you Dean" Sadie said. Dean smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist. "so what do you say we go have a nice dinner after the show" Dean asked. "Sorry but I am going out with the girls after" Sadie said as she walked away from Dean and went back to catering to sit with the girls.

"ok spill it what happened" asked Nikki. "he apologized for what happened and wanted to go out dinner tonight but I told him I was going out with you all and walked out" Sadie said. "that is right. GIRLS NIGHT OUT!" yelled Nikki. Just Dean came into catering. He took a seat next to Sadie. They talked about where they were they were going to go after the show. Just then it was time for Dean's match. Sadie watched is from backstage with the girls. Sadie jumped and winced every time Dean got hurt. After the match Brie took her to the trainers room so she could check on Dean.

Dean smiled at her as she walked in. "you ok?" Sadie asked. "perfectly fine" Dean said. Sadie smiled at him. She went back with him to his locker room so he could shower and change. They went back to the hotel and when they got to her room Dean grabbed her hand. "do you have to go out with them tonight?" he asked. "I told them I would and you know where we are going so you can meet us there" Sadie said. Dean nodded and kissed her and left. Sadie went into her room and showered and got ready. She had just finished applying perfume when the girls showed up to get her.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello all, new chapter, I am working on the new chapter now I hope to have it up sometime next week. Please don't forget to review!

Chapter 8

They were having a good time at the club, they were all sitting at a table when shots were ordered. Sadie looked up and saw that Dean,Seth,Roman,Dolph,Randy and John and some other wrestlers came in. Dean smiled at her and they got a different table. He would look over to her every so often to see what she was doing. He could tell that she was having a good time. Then the girls decided they wanted to go out and dance and that is where things went downhill. They were having a good time dancing when one guy came over to Sadie and started to grind her from behind. Sadie turned around and pushed the guys hands away from her and turned around and kept dancing with the girls.

The guy again started grinding on her. She turned around and pushed him away. "that may work with other girls but that doesn't work with me. Keep your damn hands and body away from me" said Sadie. "oh come you know you like it so come here" the guy said as he pulled her to him. "hey she said to leave her alone you asshole" replied Nikki. The guy ignored her and was still pulling Sadie towards him. "I believe the lady said for you to leave her alone" Dean said. "man fuck off" said the guy. Dean punched him and tackled him down to the floor and started beating him up. Seth and Roman came over and pulled him off of him.

"where is Sadie?" he asked. "Dolph took her back to the hotel she got really scared when she saw you attack that guy" replied Paige. Dean left the club and went to Sadie's room. He knocked and she did not answer the door. "dollface please answer the door" Dean said. He still got no answer. He knocked again and no response. He tried calling her and it went straight to voicemail. Dean knew he fucked up and he needed to fix it.

"you ok princess?" asked Dolph. "yeah I guess. Just a little scared with what I saw from Dean" replied Sadie. "I know but you can stay here if you want, we got your stuff from the room so you don't have to worry about running into Dean" replied Dolph. "can you take me to the airport, I am ready to go home" replied Sadie. "sure princess let's go" Dolph said. Sadie got her stuff together and texted Lily and told her she was flying out and can she pick up from the airport. Lily replied and she she would be there when she arrived.

Sadie and Dolph got to the airport. Dolph had felt bad for Sadie this is the last thing that she probably wanted. "hey here take my number and text me to let me know you arrived home ok" Dolph said. Sadie nodded and programed his number in her phone and he did the same with hers. Just then they called her flight. She hugged Dolph and boarded the plane. She just wanted to go home.

Lily picked her up from the airport, Sadie told her everything that happened. Lily told her that she needed to talk to Dean. Sadie knew she was right but now was not the time she wanted to talk to him. She just wanted to go home.

 _Hey I'm home - Sadie_

 _Great glad you made it home ok - Dolph_

 _I'm going to get ready for bed - Sadie_

 _Alright princess. Talk to Dean. He came looking for you. He is upset that left. - Dolph_

 _I will talk to him later - Sadie_

 _Ok hey some of the girls asked for your number to check on you - Dolph_

 _That's fine talk to you soon - Sadie_

Sadie put her phone down and got ready for bed. Just as Sadie was getting ready for bed she heard her phone ring, she looked at the caller id and saw that it was Dean she let the it go to voicemail she would just call him tomorrow. She turned off the lights and went to bed. Sadie woke the following morning and saw that she had 6 missed calls,3 voicemails and quite a few text. She figures she would go through the voicemails first.

" _Dollface it's me, I know that you are probally upset with me right now but I really need to talk to you. So please call me._

" _Princess it's Dolph. Call me when you have a chance and please call Dean._

" _hey it's Nikki girl Call me when you can. I really need to talk to you._

 _Sadie thought for a moment then went through her texts_

 _Please don't do this to me, I need to hear from you, you're killing by not returning my calls or answering my text - Dean_

 _I don't know if you're just ignoring me or just Dean. Hit me up soon princess - Dolph_

 _Girl it's me Trinity, call me or text me when you can - Trin_

 _quit being a diva and call one of us - Nikki_

 _babygirl it's Roman I need to talk to you it's about Dean - Roman_

Sadie need to figure how who to call or text first. She figures she would call Roman first and see what he wanted, she dialed his number and after two rings he answered.

" _hello babygirl" he said_

" _hey Roman. what is going on?" she asked_

" _Dean is jail" he said_

" _what! what happened?" she said_

" _Dean went out with a couple of the guys when he realized you left and he got really drunk and started a fight with someone and he got arrested" he said_

" _oh my god Roman. what do you need me to do" she asked_

" _we bailed him out but he was suspended for two weeks, he is flying home to Vegas with Seth, is there anyway you can meet up with them?" he asked_

" _um let me see what I can do and I will call you back" she said_

" _sounds good babygirl talk to you soon" he said and hung up._

Sadie felt like crying, this was her fault she caused this if only she had answered his call this would not have happened. She sent a text to Dolph

 _I just got off the phone with Roman and he let me know what happened with Dean, please let_

 _the girls know I will call or text them as soon as I can, I am going to see Dean in Vegas - Sadie_

 _Good call princess, I will let them know, let me know when you land - Dolph_

 _Will do - Sadie_

Sadie booked a flight and called Roman to let him know when she would be arriving, he let her know that Seth would pick up at the airport. Sadie packed and called a cab and went to the airport. She had an hour wait so she went to go get some coffee she remembered she was supposed to meet up with Lily and Tricia, she called Lily and let her know what was going on and to let her know where she was headed. Lily wished her luck and with that she boarded the plane to Vegas.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey all here is the new chapter, thank you for the reviews I hope you enjoy this chapter! Keep reviewing

Chapter 9

Sadie landed in Vegas and spotted Seth, he came over and gave her a hug. "thanks for getting here so quickly" Seth said. "it was no problem, I mean this is my fault after all" Sadie said. "NO! this is not your fault. don't blame yourself for anything" Seth said. "yes it is Seth, if I could not have left the way I did Dean would not have gotten in that fight and ended up in jail" Sadie replied. "Dean is a grown ass man who knew what he was doing. Yes he was upset that you left but there were other way to handle it" Seth said. Sadie wiped her tears away and they walked over to Seth's rental and he drove them to Dean's house.

They arrived at Dean's home and Seth opened the door and let Sadie in. Seth told him that Dean had been in his room since they arrived. Seth showed her where it was and told her that he was staying at a hotel if she needed anything to call her. Sadie gave Seth a hug and went to knock on the door. Dean didn't say anything so Sadie knocked again. "I told you Rollins leave me the fuck alone! I don't need a babysitter! Just go away!" Dean yelled. Sadie opened the door and walked in. "Damn it Rollins, leave me the fuck alone!" he yelled as he turned around to see Sadie standing there.

"dollface, what are you doing here?" Dean asked. "Roman told me what happened so I flew out here to see you" Sadie said. "I fucked up really bad. I know that I am sorry about it all" Dean walked over to on the bed and sat down. "I should not have left the way I did, I should have talked to but you scared me" Sadie said. "I never wanted to scare you or make you feel afraid of me, I would die before hurting you" Dean said. Sadie moved closer to him and hugged him. Dean held on to her tightly. He then moved back and kissed her, Sadie wrapped her arms around Dean's neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist and deepened their kiss.

Dean pulled her down on the bed, he laid soft kisses on her neck and collarbone. He then stopped and looked at her. "I don't want to do anything you're not ready for" he said softly. "I know, but I don't want you to stop. Make love to me Dean" Sadie said softly. With that said Dean moved down to her and made love to her gently and softly. He took his time with her, and savored every moment with her. Dean realized that he wanted her held Sadie in arms and was rubbing her back as she slept. Even in her sleep she was beautiful.

The following morning Dean got up and made them breakfast. Sadie woke up to Dean not being on the bed. She got up and put on Dean's shirt that was on the floor and walked out of the room, she heard him in the kitchen and walked into the kitchen to see Dean in basketball shorts and no shirt. "morning lunatic" Sadie said. "morning dollface, you know I can get used to seeing you like that all day" Dean smirked. Sadie just smiled at him. "sit down I have breakfast ready" Dean said. "What! The lunatic fringe cook?" Sadie said. Dean smiled at her and grabbed her by the waist and tickled her.

Dean showed Sadie around Vegas. They had a really good time together but they knew that their time was going to be limited. They spent two weeks together and in two days Dean would go back on the road and Sadie would return back home. It killed Dean to leave her he wanted to be with her all the time but at the same time he did not want to smother her. On their last night they were lying on his bed. "I don't want you to go dollface" he said softly. "I know but you have to return back to the road and I need to go back home to teach, we knew this was going to happen" she said softly. "I know but I did not think it was going to be this bad" he said. "me either" she said softly. Dean bent down and kissed her and made love to her again but this time with more urgency and more passion.

Dean and Sadie arrived at the airport. Dean held on to Sadie he did not want her to go. "I don't want you to go dollface" Dean said. "I know but you have to. You have to go back on the road and I still have classes to teach but we will see each other soon" Sadie said. Dean kissed Sadie and she left to board the plane. Sadie felt like crying as she got on the plane. Dean stood there feeling like he was never going to see her again. They both were falling for each other hard but they both did not want to admit.

Sadie arrived back home and tried to get back into her routine but she found that she was missing Dean so much. That night she was going out to dinner with Lily and Tricia. She got ready and met them at the restaurant. "hey guys what's up" asked Sadie. "well not much with us, how was your trip to Vegas" asked Lily. "it went well, we cleared everything up and we are ok now" replied Sadie. "that is it? nothing else happened? asked Tricia. "ok we slept together if that is what you are wondering" Kiki said. "well it's about time" Tricia replied. Lily only laughed. They had their dinner and caught up with each other. It had been awhile since she hung out with her best friends and she missed them.

Sadie got home and was getting ready for bed when she got a text message

 _I miss you so much dollface - Dean_

 _I miss you too my lunatic - Sadie_

 _so we never talked about what would happen with us did we? - Dean_

 _no we never did but what do you want to happen? - Sadie_

 _I want us to be official, so will be my girlfriend dollface? - Dean_

 _hmmmm I don't know - Sadie_

 _WHAT! - Dean_

 _I'm just kidding…. YES… - Sadie_

 _dollface you are killing me - Dean_

 _that is what you always say, get some rest I will talk to you tomorrow - Sadie_

 _alright dollface talk to you tomorrow - Dean_

Sadie went to bed with a smile on her face, She was now Dean Ambrose's girlfriend. Sadie woke up the following morning and went to the studio. After her classes were over she started thinking of what she wanted to do for her audition. She still had not worked on her piece yet and she knew she needed to start working on it and soon. Her audition was less than 6 months away and it had to be better than good.


	10. Chapter 10

thank you for the reviews! It makes me feel good knowing you all are enjoying this story, here is the new chapter... enjoy it and please continue to review

Chapter 10

It has been four months and Sadie and Dean were going strong, they would see each other as much as they could, whether it was Sadie going to see him or Dean coming down to see her. Tricia and Lily were happy that Sadie had someone in her life but they were also worried that if this did not work out how Sadie would take it. During one of Sadie's visits to see Dean they were in the hotel room lying on the bed. Sadie had her head on Dean's chest and he was rubbing her back. "dollface what would you say if I asked you to come on the road with me?" asked Dean. Sadie looked up at him. "are you serious right now?" asked Sadie. "yes I am, I want you to start traveling with me. When you're not with me I feel heartbroken. I want you with me all the time. I love you Alessandra" Dean said. Sadie looked at him with tears in her eyes. This was the first time Dean had said he loved her.

"I love you too Dean, and yes I will come and travel with you" Sadie replied. Dean sat up. "dollface you don't know how happy you have made me. So you can sell your house and when we have time off you can stay with me in Vegas" Dean said. "no Dean I want to keep my house" Sadie said. Dean agreed and kissed her and made love to her for the remainder of the night. Sadie woke up the following morning and packed her clothes. They were both flying back to Sadie house so they could get things in order.

Once they arrived Sadie and Dean went to the dance studio. They told Tricia and Lily about Sadie traveling with Dean. They were both in shock. "can I talk to you for a bit" Lily asked. Sadie nodded and they went to talk. "are you sure you making the right decision?" asked Lily. "yes I am sure Lily trust me". Sadie said. "what about your dancing? Your audition? Are you going to give that up to be traveling with Dean?" asked Lily. Sadie thought about it for a minute. "yes I am we love each other Lily, this is what I want and if you can't support me and be happy for me then so be it" Sadie said and walked away.

Sadie went her studio and cleaned it out and said goodbye to everyone before heading to her some to pack. Dean could sense something was wrong with Sadie but did not want to push anything with her. Once she was packed they left to travel together. Lily talked to Tricia and told her that they needed to talk to Dean he needed to know what Sadie was giving up for him, even if it meant losing their best friend..

Sadie and Dean were coming to Tricia's birthday so they decided they would talk to him then. They just hoped Sadie would understand.

They had all gone out tp dinner and then to a club. They were really enjoying themselves. Tricia had asked Dean if they could meet up for lunch tomorrow.

Dean met up with Tricia and Lily. "so what's up ladies" asked Dean. "ok look I am just going to say this. We don't like that Sadie has given up everything for you" said Tricia. "what do you mean?" asked Dean. "Sadie has given up everything for you. Including her dreams to dance. She is giving up her dance audition" said Lily.

"this something she has wanted for along time. This is for the biggest dance company in New York. And she is giving it up for you"replied Tricia. "look I know you love her but what if this does not work out. She needs something to fall back on" Lily said.

"So you want me to break up with her is what your saying" Dean said. "if you truly love her then yes. Let her live out her dream" Tricia said. " I have to go" Dean said and left them.

Dean sat at the park thinking about what they said. He knew Sadie loved to dance and he would never ask her to give up dance. He sighed and went to the studio to pick up Sadie.

He got to the studio and this was this was the first time he saw her dance. She was doing a routine to Rihanna's "Unfaithful". He was in awe of her. He could not take his eyes off of her.

Dean watched her and he knew what he needed to do. It hurt him to know what he had to do. He loved her more than anything. He couldn't let her give up on her dance career.

They got back to her house. Sadie could tell something was wrong. "baby are you ok? Is there something wrong?" she asked.

"We need to talk" Dean said. "ok what's going on?" asked Sadie. Dean sighed this was the hardest thing he had to do. "look I don't think this is going to work out between us. We moved too fast. I should have not asked you to come on tour with me. Hell while I'm being honest I should have never asked you to be my girlfriend" Dean said. Sadie looked at him with shock she could not believe he was saying this to her.

Sadie slapped Dean in the face. "Get out!" Sadie yelled. "I'm sorry dollface" Dean said. "don't you ever call me that again. And don't ever come back" she said. Dean walked out the door and Sadie fell on the floor and cried.


	11. Chapter 11

Thank you for your reviews, please keep them coming, here is the new chapter I hope you all enjoy it!

Chapter 11

 _Hey it's me. Can you talk? - Sadie_

 _What's up princess? - Dolph_

 _Dean broke up with me - Sadie_

 _That son of a bitch! - Dolph_

 _I am so lost. He told me he loved me and I believed him - Sadie_

 _Princess I have some time off. I'm coming to see you. - Dolph_

 _Ok I will see you soon - Sadie_

"hey sweetie we came to see how you are doing" replied Lily. "I have been better" replied Sadie. "well let's get you to the studio so you can work on your audition piece" Tricia said. "no I don't want to. If you guys don't mind I need to be alone" replied Sadie. "sweetie you need to get back to dancing and start working on that piece" replied Lily. "I don't want to. And I don't plan on auditioning either" Sadie said. "Sadie you worked long and hard for this, you said yourself that your life was dancing and no one would take that away from going to let Dean define that?" asked Tricia. "she is right sweetie, you need to get back to the studio and show everyone that you can do this" replied Lily.

Sadie sighed and cried."I know but for now can you just leave me alone. I will call you both soon" replied Sadie. Both Tricia and Lily left. They knew Sadie was heartbroken. They only imagine what Dean was going through. Dean was sitting in his hotel room miserable, he knew what he did was right for Sadie but his heart was telling him that he was wrong. He loved her more than anything, she was the first person besides Seth and Roman that made him feel safe. He only wondered how she was then he heard a knock on his door. He went to answer it to find Brie Bella standing there. "can I come in?" she asked. Dean opened the door and let her in.

"do you mind telling me why you broke up with Sadie? Do you know how heartbroken she is?" Brie asked. "Look I don't need shit from you too. Roman and Seth are giving me a hard time on this too. Just know that I did what I had to do" Dean said. "And what was that! Break her heart and her spirit!" yelled Brie. "you don't understand!" Dean yelled. "them make me understand! Why you would hurt her that way! She has become really close to us and the fact that you hurt her that way makes us want to hurt you!" yelled Brie. "Her best friends told me that I was holding her back, she was going to give up her audition in New York to travel with me, they told me that she needed to go to that audition" replied Dean. "So you broke up with her so she could go to New York?" asked Brie. Dean nodded and slumped down to the floor with his hands to his face. "oh Dean, you love her that much to let her go don't you?" Brie asked. "more that my life" Dean said softly. Brie knelt down and held Dean. Brie felt bad for Dean but what would she do now?

Dolph arrived at Sadie's house and Lily told him that she was at the dance studio. "are you here to plead Dean's case and get them back together?" asked Lily. "no I am here to check on Sadie, she texted me right after Dean broke up with her and I told her I would come down and stay with her" Dolph said. "she needs to focus on her audition, it's what she has worked can't afford no more distractions" Lily said. "I think that is for Sadie to decide don't you think? If you will excuse me I am going to see Sadie" Dolph said and left.

Lily texted Tricia to let her know that he was on his way and to keep him away from Sadie. Tricia went to the receptionist Hailey and told her if anyone comes looking for Sadie to tell them she could not interrupted. Hailey smiled and Tricia went back to the studio with Sadie. Sadie was still not herself she missed Dean more than anything. Dolph arrived at the studio and Hailey told him that Sadie could not be disturbed. Dolph knew something was up so he texted her.

 _hey I am here in your dance lobby and they are telling me you cannot be disturbed - Dolph_

 _what! I am on my way out give me a sec - Sadie_

Sadie got up and went out to the lobby to see Dolph sitting on the sofa. "hey princess long time no see" Dolph said as he hugged her. "same to you, thank you for coming out" Sadie replied. She took Dolph by the hand and went over to Hailey. "hey Hailey who told you that I should not be disturbed?" asked Sadie. "Tricia came out and told me. Did I do something wrong?" Hailey asked. "no not at all, Just from here on out if either Tricia or Lily come out and say anything to you please call me ok" Sadie said. Hailey nodded. Sadie took Dolph back to her studio where Tricia was. "hey Tricia would you mind telling me why you would not allow my friend to come and see me?" asked Sadie.

"i know you are working on your dance piece is all" Tricia said. "well he has come along way to see me so next time don't make those decisions for me" Sadie said as she got her stuff and left. Sadie and Dolph went to a park and sat down and talked. "so how are you really holding up princess" asked Dolph. "I am hurting, I miss him so would he hurt me like this Dolph I don't get it" cried Sadie. Dolph wrapped his arms around her. "I wish I knew but trust me I will find out" Dolph said.

Back at the arena Brie arrived and went to the women's locker room. "hey did you talk to that asshole on why he broke our girl's heart" asked Nikki. "um yeah I did but he just told me it was none of my business and kicked me out of his room" Brie said. She felt bad for lying but she promised Dean she would not tell anyone the truth. "well that bitch Renee is going around telling everyone that she is back with Dean" replied Nikki. Brie looked at her in shock. He would not do this to Sadie would he? He told her he loved more than his own life. She left the locker room and saw both Dean and Renee by some crates and they were kissing. Brie marched over to them and slapped Dean. "you lying bastard you really had me fooled! I believed you and you lied! Sadie is better off without you!"Brie said and stormed off.

Back at the park both Dolph and Sadie got a text message

 _hey I am sorry to be the one to tell you both but I figured you both had a right to know. Dean is seeing Renee. I saw them earlier today and they were kissing - Nikki_

Sadie read the text and cried. Dolph held her as she cried. Dolph knew when he got back on the road he was going to kill Dean for what he done to Sadie. How could Dean do this to her he thought. She loved him and was going to give up everything for him. She knew now that she had to pick herself up and move on and get her audition piece together. She asked Dolph to take her back to the studio she needed to work on her routine. Dolph asked if he could stick around and Sadie nodded and they headed back to the studio.


	12. Chapter 12

Hey all here is the new chapter. Thank you for your reviews, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I hope to have a new chapter up by tomorrow.

Chapter 12

Dean stood there feeling like a complete asshole, Brie was the only one who knew the truth and now she hates him. "baby don't worry about her she never liked me" Renee said. Dean just walked away from her and went to his locker room."would you mind telling me why I just saw you with Renee? Is that why you broke up with Sadie so you could be with that skank?" growled Roman. "leave me alone Rome please, you don't understand" Dean sighed. "then make me understand! Why you would hurt Sadie the way you did! SHE LOVED YOU!" yelled Roman. "I KNOW THAT! AND IT KILLS ME EVERYDAY THAT I BROKE HER HEART! I STILL LOVE HER IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT TO HEAR!" yelled Dean. "then why break up with her" asked Roman. "so she can go dance in New York, that is her dream I can't take that away from her" Dean said softly. "oh man brother, you gave up the love of your life so she can go to New York? I promise you bro I will not tell anyone" Roman said and patted his shoulder and walked out.

Sadie and Dolph got back to the studio and they sat on the floor. She still did not know what she was going to do and the worst part she still had not picked out music. They both went through her playlist and were undecided. Dolph pulled out his playlist and they went through it. Just when they were about to give up they found it. "this is it!" Sadie said excitedly. "that is a great pick princess" Dolph said smiling. Now all Sadie had to do was come up with a dance routine and she was set. She finally was excited about her audition, having Dolph here with her really helped her. "so when I go to audition will you come with me for support?" asked Sadie. "princess you don't even have to ask I will be there" smiled Dolph as he pulled her into a hug.

Dean saw Brie walking and he stopped her. "what do you want?" she asked. "look I know what you saw looked bad but I need people to believe that I am with Renee only you and Roman know the truth" Dean said. "well you have a bigger problem, Nikki saw you and she texted Sadie and it really broke her up, good thing Dolph is there with her or she probably would have lost it" Brie said. "wait Dolph is with Sadie?!" Dean said angrily. "um yeah right after you broke up with her,Sadie texted Dolph and he flew out to be with her" Brie said. "SON OF A BITCH!"yelled Dean as he stormed off. Brie knew that was not going to be good for all of them she went to find Roman.

"Hey Roman can I talk to you?" asked Brie. "yeah sure what's up Brie?" asked Roman. "I let Dean know that Nikki had texted Sadie about him and Renee and I also let him know that Dolph is there with Sadie" Brie said. Roman sighed. "alright don't worry I will handle this" Roman said. "I know Dolph is there for moral support I just don't know how he feels about her" Brie said. "well when he comes back we will find out" Roman said as he walked away.

Dean was in his locker room, how could that asshole do this to him, but did he blame him? How could he everyone thought he had moved on with Renee. He missed Sadie so much. He needed to see her to talk to her. What he did not know he was going to get his wish but not in the way he wanted. "hey you have some free time, why don't you come with me for a couple of shows. You get to see the girls and have some much needed girl bonding time, you need to get away from the two best friends if you know what I mean" Dolph said. "I don't know Dolph I don't know if I am ready to see Dean yet" Sadie ssid. "you are going to have to see him sooner or later right?" asked Dolph. "you're right, it's better to get it over with now, alright when do we leave" Sadie asked. "tomorrow so go pack" Dolph said smiling. Sadie smiled and they went back to her house and packed, she was going to stay with Dolph at his hotel. She made up her mind that she was not going to tell Tricia or Lily until she returned.

The following day the left they had a house show to do. Sadie was really nervous about this. Did she make the right decision or was it too soon to see him. They walked in holding hands. Dolph gave her a reassuring look, Sadie smiled at him. "oh my god! you're here!" squealed Nikki coming over to Sadie and hugging her. "I missed you too Nik" replied Sadie. "how long are you here for" asked Nikki. "not long just a couple of shows" replied Sadie. Nikki took Sadie to the locker room. The other girls were happy to see her. They decided they would all go out after the show.

Sadie walked to catering and spotted Seth and Roman. They came over and talked to her. They asked if she had seen Dean yet to which she said no. They looked at each other they knew it would not be good when he saw her. Sadie excused herself and walked to Dolph's locker room and bumped into the one person she did not want to see. "Dean" Sadie said softly.

Dean stood there in shock. She was here in front of him. "I'm sorry I am looking for Dolph's locker room" replied Sadie. "what are you doing here dollface" replied Dean. "that is not your concern and I asked you not to call me that. If you will excuse me" Sadie said was she walked away. Dean stood there in shock.

Sadie found Dolph's locker room and went in and went straight to his arms and cried. "you saw him didn't you?" he asked. All she could do was nod. He tightened his hug and kissed her forehead.

After the show they all went out to a club. "So you're getting ready for your audition?" asked Trinity. "yeah it's really coming along good" smiled Sadie. "that's great. When is it?" asked Paige. "um in two months in New York" replied Sadie. "well we will be there for support" Brie said. Sadie smiled.

They ordered shots and were having a great time. All of a sudden Sadie's smile faded and she put her head down. Dean walked in with Renee. Nikki turned and saw Dean and Renee. "hey don't let him ruin your night" Nikki said. Sadie smiled and nodded.

Dean looked over and saw Sadie with the divas. Renee wrapped her arms around Dean's waist and smirked at Sadie. Sadie rolled her eyes and took her shot. Just then Dolph walked in with some of the wrestlers.

Sadie smiled and called them over. They came over and ordered more shots. They all were having a good time she forgot about Dean and Renee.

Dean looked over and saw that Sadie was having a good time. Sadie looked over and saw Dean and smiled. Renee saw them looking at each other and she turned and kissed him.

Sadie's smiled faded when she saw them kissing. Sadie could not take anymore she decided to leave. Dean followed her out and caught up with her.

Dean turned her around and saw that she was crying. Dean wiped her tears and pulled her into a hug. Sadie pulled away from him. "please leave me alone Dean" said Sadie. " I can't dollface" Dean said softly and bent down to kiss her.

Sadie pulled away from him and took of running and still crying. Dean wanted to go after her but he knew he would make it worse. Sadie got to a park and pulled out her phone.

 _"hello"_

 _"hey it's me" Sadie said_

 _"where are you" Brie said_

 _"I am at the park down the street" Sadie said_

 _"what happened" asked Brie_

 _"I saw Dean kissing Renee and I had to leave but he caught me outside and kissed me. Brie I am so confused" cried Sadie_

 _"Stay there I am on my way" Brie said and hung up._

Brie found Dolph and let him know what happened they left to find Sadie. Brie passed by Dean and slapped him and walked out. Roman glared at Dean and left.

Brie and Dolph found Sadie at the park. Roman followed them and went over to them. Roman bent down to hug Sadie. Roman really felt bad about what Sadie was going through.

"I can't do this. I need to go home" Sadie said crying. "Princess at least stay for tomorrow's show" Dolph said. "He's right babygirl" Roman said. "Alright but after that I am going home" Sadie said.


	13. Chapter 13

Hello to all my lovelies... here is the new chapter, keep reviewing... and thank you for your compliments on this story I hope I can it justice

Chapter 13

The following night they got to the arena. Sadie was coming back from catering and ran into Renee. "You were never good enough for Dean. That is why he came to me" smirked Renee.

"Maybe you're right but I would think he wouldn't have ended up with a tramp like you" Sadie said. "You bitch!" yelled Renee and slapped Sadie.

Sadie slapped Renee back and Renee pushed her. Sadie pushed her back and Renee pulled her by her hair and threw her to the ground. Sadie was not going down without a fight.

Just then Seth and Dolph were coming by and pulled them apart. "She started it" yelled Renee. "Bullshit you slapped me first" yelled Sadie. They continued arguing while Dolph held Renee and Seth held Sadie.

Roman and Dean were walking when they heard yelling. "What is going on here" Dean asked. "you need to keep your woman in check. She attacked Sadie" Seth said. Dean turned around and looked at Renee. "what the hell is wrong with you? Why would you attack her" growled Dean. "Baby it's not what you think, please let me explain" Renee said as she went up to him. Sadie looked at both of them and started to walk away. Dolph went after her and hugged her. "well princess at least I know not to piss you off" Dolph said. Sadie just started to laugh really loud which made Dean, Renee and Seth turn around to stare at them. Dolph just put his arm around Sadie and they left.

"hey girl what are you up to" asked Trinity. "well she just gave Renee as ass beating" Dolph said. "shut up no you didn't" said Trinity. "she slapped me first and I just returned the favor with a little bit of attitude" Sadie said smiling. Trinity have her a high five before she left. Dolph and Sadie went to his locker room. "so how are you really princess" asked Dolph. "I am doing ok, it hurts to see them together but I need to get used it right?" Sadie said. "He is an idiot for letting you go princess. Trust me" Dolph said. With that Sadie smiled and sat on the couch as Dolph got ready for his match.

After the show Dolph and Sadie ran into some of the divas. "so we hear that you gave it Renee and not in the good way" Nikki said. Sadie just smiled as she linked her arm with Nikki and they swayed out of the arena. Dean watched as they all left. He put his head down, he felt bad about what happened between her and Renee and wanted to talk to her but he knew that she would not talk to him. He missed her more and more each day he loved her more than anything and wished he could tell her that.

They arrived back at the hotel and went to the bar for drinks. They all talked about going to Sadie's audition for moral support. It was hard to believe how fast Sadie had gotten attached to these girls. They cared more about her than her own best friends and truly had her back. After a couple of hours of being at the bar they all decided to go to their rooms. Sadie had an early flight and wanted to get some rest. Dolph walked Sadie to her room and kissed her forehead and said good night.

Sadie went into her room and put her pajamas on and got ready to go to bed when she heard a knock on her door. Sadie got up and went to the door. "no Nikki we are not having no more shots go to bed" she said as she opened the door laughing. "it's not Nikki" Dean said. "what do you want?" Sadie asked. Dean came into her room and Sadie nervously closed the door. "I just want to talk to you" Dean said. "I don't have nothing to say to you so if you don't mind leaving, I have an early flight to get tomorrow" Sadie said. "I know you are mad at me and I don't blame you for being mad at me, I just need for you to hear me out" Dean said. "you know what if you want to talk then go to your new girlfriend and talk to her, I don't want to hear anything from you so please leave" Sadie said. "dollface please let me talk to you" Dean said as he moved closer to Sadie.

Sadie move back from Dean. "please just leave, you don't know how hard is for me to be this close to you" Sadie said softly. "you don't think it's hard for me either? I need you dollface" Dean said. "no, that is just it, you don't need me you have Renee so please go" Sadie said as she opened the door. Dean walked out with looking down at the floor. Sadie closed the door and fell to the floor and cried. She was happy she was leaving tomorrow she needed to be away from Dean.

Sadie arrived home and started to unpack when she heard someone come in. "hey you home?" yelled Lily. "I am in my room" yelled Sadie. "hey how was your trip?" asked Lily. "it was good just glad to be home" Sadie said. "so where did you go?" asked Lily. "um I went with Dolph for a couple of shows" Sadie said. "oh really and did you see Dean?" asked Lily. "I don't want to talk about it, let's call Tricia and go have some lunch" Sadie said. Lily nodded. Lily hoped that she did not get back with Dean that is the last thing that Sadie needed.

They met up with Tricia and had a nice lunch, they decided that they would go out to dinner and then go out dancing, it was something they had not done in a long while. Sadie was not up for going dancing with them but went anyway just to make them happy. At the club Sadie sat at the table as Tricia and Lily were out dancing. After about two hours she decided to go home she just was not feeling it. She said goodbye to them and went home.

 _Are you awake? - Sadie_

 _yeah just here at the hotel room, how was your night out princess? - Dolph_

 _boring I left early - Sadie_

 _why? you didn't have any fun? - Dolph_

 _no I just was not feeling it, I don't know I feel like I am drifting apart from Tricia and Lily is all - Sadie_

 _well that sometimes happens princess - Dolph_

 _I know it just sucks, oh well hey you need your sleep text me in the morning - Sadie_

 _will do princess good night - Dolph_

With that Sadie put her phone down and got ready for bed, she has was happy that she had Dolph and the girls they were what was keeping her from going insane and calling Dean.


	14. Chapter 14

Hello my lovlies, here is the new chapter I do hope you all enjoy it, please don't forget to review...

Chapter 14

Two months later Sadie was getting ready for her New York audition, everyone had agreed they would meet up two days before the audition and hang out. Roman went to see Dean. "hey man how are you doing?" asked Roman. "hey Rome fine I guess what are you up to" asked Dean. "funny you should ask, a lot of us are flying out to New York for Sadie audition that is in two day, we are going for moral support, I am leaving you all the information if you want to go, you can keep your distance so she doesn't see you" Roman said as he left a piece of paper on Dean's table and walked out. Dean looked at the paper for a minute. He wondered if he should go.

"oh my god I can't believe how nervous I am right now" Sadie said. "hey you are going to be great princess, your routine is magical and you are going to nail it and get in trust me" Dolph said smiling. "yeah you're gonna knock it out of the park" Nikki said. "you got this babygirl trust me" Roman said. Sadie smiled at him. "alright I have to go warm up and get ready I will see you all later" Sadie said. She hugged them all and left. As they all left to take a seat in the auditorium they ran into Dean. "what are you doing here!" growled Dolph. "I came to see her audition, I plan to stay out of sight don't worry" Dean said. "just as long as she don't see you. You have done enough damage to her" Nikki said. Brie asked if she could see everyone outside for a minute.

They all went outside leaving Dean inside. "there is something I need to tell you all" Brie said. "do you think you should say anything?" Roman asked. "they need to know" Brie said. Roman nodded. "Dean only broke up with Sadie so she could come and audition, her best friends back home told him that Sadie was giving up everything for him and they did not think it was right, this audition and dancing with this company was her dream and she was giving it up for him. They asked him if he truly loved her that he should let her fulfill her dream. So he broke it off with her. He loves her more than his own life, that is why he is with Renee not because he wants to but so the Sadie can move on" Brie said.

They all looked at Brie in shock. "Sadie doesn't know that her so called best friends betrayed her like this" Nikki said. Brie shook her head no. "wow he loves her that much?" asked Paige. Roman nodded. They all were in awe of the fact that Dean was willing to give Sadie up for her dream. They all went inside to see Sadie audition. Dean stayed in the dark shadow so that he would not see her. He really hoped that he had done the right thing and she would get into the company.

it was Sadie's turn to audition. Her song that she and Dolph had chosen was "Let me love you(until you learn to love yourself)" by Gavin Mikhail. It was a beautiful song and her dance routine brought tears to everyone's eyes. Somehow Dean felt that she was dancing for him. He could not take his eyes off her as she danced. After her routine was over they told her to please wait around as they made their decision.

Everyone waited outside for Sadie to see if she got in. Sadie came out to greet her friends. "well did you get in or what?" asked Nikki. "I got in!"Sadie said smiling. They all cheered and gave Sadie a hug. "but I would need to move to New York to study and I would need to move within two months" Sadie said. "no worries we got you, we can help you move" Roman said. Sadie smiled at them as they went to celebrate. "I knew you could do it dollface, this is why I did this for you I love you dollface more than you know" Dean said softly to himself as he watched them all walk away.

Sadie, Roman, Dolph and a couple of other wrestler arrived with Sadie to her home to help her back and decide what she was going to keep and put into storage. Just then she heard a knock on her door and Kofi went to answer it. "um is Sadie home?" asked Lily who was there with Tricia. "yeah she is in the living room" Kofi said. They walked into the living room. "hey Sadie what is going on?" asked Tricia. "well I got in and with that I need to move to New York to study so they are here to help me pack things up" Sadie said. "were you thinking of telling us?" asked Tricia. "yeah I was. I was going to call you both and tell you" Sadie said. "And when were you planning on saying anything?"asked Lily. "I was going to call you tomorrow and tell you" Sadie said.

"when do you leave?" asked Tricia. "I leave the day after tomorrow to get settled then I will come back here to settled the house" Sadie said. "wow some friend you are. You are going to wait until the last minute to tell us? some friend you are" Lily said. "why don't we talk about what type of friends you too really are" Roman said. Tricia and Lily looked at Roman. "Excuse me? We don't even know you, we have known Sadie almost all her life, what you have known her what a couple of months and think you know her better and are better friends is that it" Tricia said.

"you're right we have know Sadie for a couple of months but we would never backstab her. We all truly care about her AND what is best for her" Roman said. Tricia and Lily realized what Roman was talking about. "What is that suppose to mean Roman" asked Sadie. "go ahead tell her. After all you did it for her right? You care about YOU BEST FRIEND right? So tell her" Roman said. Tricia and Lily just put their heads down. "fine you won't do it I will" Roman said. Sadie looked at Roman confused and turned to look at Tricia and Lily. She knew this could not be good for Roman to be this mad. She braced herself for what she going to be told but nothing prepared for what she was going to be told.

"babygirl, these two your so called best friends talked with Dean after you told them that you were planning on going on tour with him. They told him that you were giving up your audition and your dream to be with him and if Dean truly loved you that he would break up with you and let you live out your dream. If this done work out between you and Dean you would not have anything to fall back on. So that is what Dean did, he broke up with you so you could audition he loves you that much that he put his own feelings aside for you, and just so you know he was there at the audition just hid so you would not see him" Roman said.

Sadie sat there shocked, how could her best friends do this to her, and Dean what he did. Sadie put her hands to her face and cried. Sadie got up and went over to where Tricia and Lily were standing. "you told Dean to break up with me?" asked Sadie. "Sadie we did what we thought was best for you, think about it. If this did not work out between you guys what would you have to fall back on?" Lily replied. "we did because we love you and now you are going to New York and living your dream" Tricia said. "yeah but at what cost huh!" yelled Sadie with tears in her eyes. "you both betrayed me in so many ways. You both are supposed to be my best friends and you do this to me? Are you both so unhappy in your lives that you want to make unhappy too?" replied Sadie.

"I want you both to leave and never come back I never want to see either one of you ever again" Sadie said. "Sadie please let us explain" Lily said. "No I don't want to hear what either on one of you have to say! Just leave NOW!" yelled Sadie. "I think it's best if you leave. You both have done enough damage to Sadie" Brie said. With that both Tricia and Lily left. Sadie fell to the floor and cried. She just lost the two most important people in her life. "it will be ok trust me" Brie said as she came over and hugged her. "I trusted them and they do this to me. Oh god Dean…" Sadie said. Sadie thought about what Dean had done for her, he really loved her but what would she do now.

"are you doing to talk to him?" asked Nikki. "I don't know if I should" Sadie said. "talk to him babygirl at tell him that you love him he deserves to know that much" Roman said. Sadie needed to think about what she was going to do. But she knew that she needed time to think about all of this she did not want to make the wrong decision for any of them. She asked them all if she could have time alone to be by herself. They all left and Sadie sat and wondered what she should do. Follow her dream or follow her heart.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello to all my lovlies, here is the new chapter I do hope you all enjoy it, and don't forget to review..**...

Chapter 15

Sadie arrived to New York and got settled in her new place and with her classes. She had tried to reach out to Dean but he would not return her call or texts after a few attempts she just have up. Sadie did not realize just how hard it was going to be here but she was determined to give it all that she had. She made a few friends and hung out with them but she still missed Dean. Truth be told she still loved more than anything even more than her dancing. Dean was her life even though he was not apart of her anymore.

Dean had seen the text from Sadie but fought with himself not to reply to them or to answer her calls. he made a promise to himself and he had to keep it. He loved her and she needed to move on from him, but he could not stop thinking about her. He knew she was in New York because Brie told him, she would give him updates on how she was doing. Dean was grateful to Brie for that. Brie was becoming a friend to Dean and he appreciated that. She was the only one who understood how he truly felt about Sadie.

Sadie had been working on a routine in the dance studio when one of the dance teachers came in and watch her dance her routine. "you know you are very good, you have a lot of passion when you dance" he said. "thank you. Coming from you that means a lot" Sadie said. "we are working on the summer showcase and I want you to be apart of it. I want to work closely with you and showcase your work and talent. What do you say" he said. "that would be great! I would love to do that. Thank you" Sadie said with excitement. "great so let's meet here tomorrow 8pm and we will get started" he said. "I will be here" Sadie said. He smiled and walked out. Sadie stood there in shock. She was going to be working and dancing with Michael James the top dancer and teacher. She could not stop smiling, maybe things were going to work for her after all.

Sadie got back to her apartment and decided she would call Dolph and tell him about what had happened she needed to share it with him. She texted and told him to round everyone up she was going to call him in 15 minutes with some news. Dolph texted everyone including Dean and they all came to his room. He told them Sadie was about to call with some news. They all looked at each other wondering what she had to share with all of them. Dean looked at everyone and wished he could be somewhere else just the thought of hearing her voice was going to kill him. He was about to walk out when Dolph's phone rang.

" _hello princess" Dolph said as he put his phone on speaker_

" _hey there how are you? Is everyone there with you?" Sadie asked_

" _yes they are all here" Dolph said._

" _hey Sadie, we miss you" they all said_

" _I miss you all too soo much" Sadie said_

" _ok so what is this news you wanted us all to hear" Dolph said_

" _well I was working on one of my own routines when Michael James came in. He is the the main dance teacher and top dancer and he told me they were working on the summer showcase and he wants to showcase my work!" Sadie said_

" _princess that is amazing! I am so happy for you" Dolph said_

" _girl I am so happy for you but tell me is he hot? asked Nikki_

" _thanks Dolph, I am super excited, and Nikki yes he is very very hot Google him and see for yourself" Sadie said laughing._

" _babygirl I am so happy and proud of you" Roman said_

" _aww Rome thanks" Sadie said_

" _well you better hook all of us with some tickets so we can see you" Trinity said_

" _you know it, I need you all here" Sadie said_

" _so we are going to be in New York in two weeks I am going to leave you a tickets and a pass so make sure you don't plan anything" Brie said_

" _alright I will make sure to leave it open. Hey I need to go I need to get to rehearsals. If any of you see or talk to Dean tell him that I miss him and that I love him" Sadie said._

" _will do princess bye" Dolph said and hung up the phone._

They all turned and looked at Dean. Dean has his head down he looked up at all of them and proceeded to walk out the door. What was going to happen when she came to Raw he knew he was going to see her. He made a promise to himself that he would everything in his power to avoid her at all cost. He had to for both of them.

Sadie had been working with Michael everyday and he really pushed her to her limits. Michael saw something in Sadie and he knew she had what it took to be a great dancer. One night after practice they decided to go out and grab something to eat. They had gotten quite close since they had been working together. "so tell me about yourself" asked Michael. "well I live in Arizona, I have been dancing since age 3, it seems like when I was in a dance studio I felt like home. I used to teach dance at my old dance studio. I recently got out of a relationship and I am still not over him. Truth is I still love him. But not much I can do about it now. And I have the most amazing friends they truly have my best interests" Sadie said smiling. "wow that is amazing. Sorry to hear about your break up but you never know you may find someone here and you will forget about your ex boyfriend" Michael said.

"easier said than done. He broke up with me so I could come to New York. My so called best friends made him break up with me. It's hard to fathom that they would do that to me, but I met some great friends through my ex so for that I am grateful" Sadie said. "he must love you to break up with you so you can live out your dreams. There are not many guys like him. Just give it time" Michael said. "hey my friends are having a show next week and they gave me an extra ticket. Would you like to come. Do you like wrestling?" asked Sadie. "I would love to go with you. Yeah I do watch wrestling from time to time when I have free time. So this will be fun" Michael said smiling. They enjoyed the test of the their meal and called it a night.

Dean was in his locker room getting ready for his match when Roman came in. "hey man you ready for your match?" asked Roman. "as ready as I am going to be" Dean said. "so I wanted to see if you were ok with Sadie coming to the show on Monday" Roman said. "no much I can do about it right?" asked Dean. Roman sighed. "look I am just going to prepare you, she is coming with that Michael guy just so you know" Roman said. Dean looked at him with shock and hurt. "look we don't know what is going on between them but Brie and them are planning on finding out" Roman said. Dean just got up and walked out. He never expected her to move on but then again he never expected to break her heart either. Next Monday was going to be hard for Dean.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello all my lovlies, sorry that I have updated I have been busy but I hope to get another chapter up by tomorrow. Hope you all enjoy and continue to review...**.

Chapter 16

Sadie got ready to go to Raw, Michael was coming to pick her up and they were going to go in his car. She was really nervous, not about seeing everyone just about bumping into Dean. She still had not told him that she knew why he broke up with her, she did not know if she really wanted to at this point in time.

Sadie and Michael got to the arena and made their way backstage and ran into Dolph. "princess I am so happy to see you" Dolph said as he hugged her. "I missed you too, Dolph this is Michael" Sadie said. "it's nice to meet you, Sadie talks about you all the time" Michael said. "whatever she said it's a lie" Dolph said laughing as Sadie smacked his arm. "SADIE!" yelled Brie and Nikki as they came running over to her and hugged her. "I missed you both so much" Sadie said. "so who is the hottie" asked Nikki. Sadie rolled her eyes. "Nikki, Brie this is Michael" Sadie said. Michael smiled at them. "hello ladies it's nice to meet you" Michael said. "yeah feeling is mutual" Nikki said with a smirk.

Just then Paige,Trinity,Seth and Roman came over to them. Roman picked up Sadie in a bear hug. "Rome... can't breathe…" Sadie said. Roman put her down laughing. Sadie introduced Michael to everyone. They all seemed get along with Michael just then Dean walked over and saw them. Sadie looked at him and put her head down. Michael saw a change in Sadie and put his arm around her waist. Dean balled his fists and got angry. "uhh Dean this is Michael, he is Sadie's dance teacher, he is actually going to showcase her dancing in their summer showcase in a couple of months" Seth said. "it's nice to meet you, I am big fan of yours" Michael said. Dean shook his hand and just nodded.

Sadie looked at Dean she could see the hurt in his eyes, she wanted to tell him that there was nothing between them but nothing came out of her mouth. "well it looks like they are going to start soon, we should get to our seats" Michael said. "hey let's all go out to dinner after the show?" asked Trinity. "yeah that sounds good to me, you up for it sweets?" asked Michael. "yeah sounds good to me" Sadie said smiling. With that they walked away, Michael grabbed Sadie hands. Dean turned and punched the crates and walked away. "umm did Sadie say anything to any of you about her and Michael being together or that they might be seeing each other?" asked Brie. Everyone nodded no. This was going to be an interesting dinner thought Brie.

After the show they all got together at a small diner to eat and catch up. Dean decided to come with them just because it was the only he could be close to Sadie. Sadie was Dean walked in with Roman and she got uncomfortable. "relax it will be ok" Michael whispered in her ear and pulled her close to him. Sadie nodded and smiled at him. Dean witness this and it only made him more mad. They all got to the table and placed their order, they were all very quiet. "ok well I am just going to ask since none of you want to do it, is there something going on between you and Michael that we need to know?" asked Nikki. Sadie started laughing. "oh my god Nikki so straightforward. But no we are friends. Sadie said. "it's in the early stages starting as friends, Sadie told me about her break up so I don't want to rush it with her" Michael said smiling at her. Sadie put her head down. "babygirl is this true?" asked Roman looking at her. " I have to get some air" Sadie said as she got up and walked out of the diner. Dean got up and went after her.

"so you got over me that quick huh? Moved to New York and found someone new" Dean said. Sadie turned around and stared at Dean. "you should talk we weren't even broken up a day and you had Renee in your bed" Sadie snapped at him. "ok I will give you that but it's not what you think. I have not been with her since she attacked you" Dean replied. "and that makes up for the hurt you caused me" Sadie said. "look what do you want me to say, I am sorry for hurting you what else do you want me to say or do!" Dean said. "THE TRUTH! FOR GOD'S SAKE TELL ME THE FUCKING TRUTH!" yelled Sadie. Dean looked at her it was the first time she had ever yelled at him. "there is nothing to say there is no truth" Dean said as he started to walk away.

Sadie grabbed him the hand and they walked back to the hotel and went up to Dean's room. "I know the truth Dean. I have known for a couple of months now" Sadie said. Dean looked at her surprised. "what truth do you know?" asked Dean. "I know that Tricia and Lily talked you into breaking up with me so I could go to New York. That you loved me that much to let me go to fulfill my dream" Sadie said. "you're wrong, I still love you I never stopped. It kills me that I am not with you, that you are moving on with him it should be me. I am lost without you dollface you just don't know" Dean said as fell to the floor. By this time Sadie was crying. "you don't think it was hard for me? I cried for you everyday thinking that you did not love me anymore. And when I found out the truth I wanted to come back into your arms but I was afraid you would push me away again" Sadie said crying.

"dollface I would never push you away, I love you more than my own life" Dean said softly as he moved closer to her. Sadie reached out to him and kissed him. It felt so good to be back in his arms. Dean deepened the kiss and pulled her onto him. "I missed you so much dollface" Dean whispered. "I missed you to my lunatic" Sadie whispered to him. With that Dean picked her up and placed her on the bed where he made love to her. After their love making they were lying on the bed and realized that they left everyone at the diner. They looked at each other and grabbed their phones. Dean decided to call Roman.

" _where the fuck are you! And where is Sadie!" yelled Roman_

" _calm the fuck down, she is here with me back in my hotel room" Dean said_

" _don't anyone of you believe in answering your phones? asked Roman_

' _well we were kind of busy you know making up for lost time" Dean said with a smile. Sadie smacked his arm._

" _dude don't fuck this up. You do and I will superman punch you and spear you" Roman said_

" _I won't trust me, I will never let her go" Dean said and hung up_

'alright everyone calm the fuck down, Dean and Sadie have gotten back together and are having make up sex" Roman said. "well it's about time" Brie said. Dolph looked over at Michael who looked hurt. "hey man, I am sorry. They love each other you know it was only a matter of time before they got back together" Dolph said. "I just hope he don't hurt her again" Michael said. "you don't have to worry about that, if he does he will have to deal with all of us" Roman said. "he loves her more than anything I know he will not do anything to screw this up" Brie said.

Back in the hotel room Dean and Sadie were lying in bed, Sadie had her head on Dean's chest. "dollface?" Dean said. "yes my lunatic" Sadie replied. "does this mean we are back together?" asked Dean. "only if you want it too" replied Sadie. "you know it is, I love you dollface" Dean said. "I love you too" Sadie said. Dean smiled down at her and kissed her and brought up to him and made love to her again.

The following day they were eating breakfast when Dean asked. "so what happens now". Sadie looked at him she knew what he meant by this. "I go back to New York and you go back on the road, but that does change anything between us" Sadie said. Dean smiled at her. "I can come and see you on my days off, I know you will be working hard with your showcase" Dean said. Sadie smiled at him. "good thing I have my own apartment" Sadie said. Dean only smirked at her.

The following day Sadie went with Dean to the airport, he was leaving for a UK tour and would be gone for two months. This would be the longest they would be apart. "dollface don't look so sad, I will be back soon and I will call you everyday" Dean said. "I know, I am going to miss you is all" Sadie said. Dean bent down and kissed her and hugged her and went to board the plane.

Sadie got back to her apartment and cried. She knew that he would be traveling but she did not know it was going to be hard. She pulled herself together and got her dance clothes together. She had to meet Michael at the dance academy for practice. She grabbed her stuff and left, at least this would get her mind off Dean for awhile.

Sadie got the dance academy and went up to the dance studio and found Michael working on a routine. He turned around and saw her and smiled at her and put his hand out to her. Sadie put her hand in Michaels and he guided her to the dance floor. "just follow me" Michael said softly. Sadie nodded and followed Michaels dance movements. They were dancing to a routine to Celine Dion's "I surrender". After the song was over Michael leaned in and kissed Sadie. Sadie pulled away from Michael in shock. "I am sorry Sadie, I did not mean to do that" Michael said.

Sadie started at Michael and left the dance studio. "DAMN IT!" yelled Michael. He knew he fucked things up, he had to figure out how to fix this and quick.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello my lovlies as promised here is a new chapter I do hope you all enjoying this story, keep reviewing**

Chapter 17

Sadie got back to her apartment and made a call to the one person she knew she could trust.

" _hello princess what's going on? Dolph said_

" _I need your help" Sadie said_

" _ok what is going on?" asked Dolph_

" _I went to practice today and Michael was working on a new piece, he asked me to follow his dance steps and I did but after the song was over he kissed me" Sadie said_

" _umm did you kiss him back" Dolph said_

" _no I pushed him away and left the studio" Sadie said_

" _ok so really you did not do anything wrong it was all him. What did he say after you pushed him away" Dolph said_

" _that he was sorry" Sadie said_

" _alright well you both will need to talk about this and work pass this, you both are working really close you know what I mean" Dolph said_

" _you're right I know I do, but do I tell Dean about it?" asked Sadie_

" _well….. you want to be honest with him, last thing you want to do his not be honest and have him find out and REALLLLLYYYY lose it" Dolph said_

" _ok he is supposed to call me later I will tell him then" Sadie said_

" _it will be ok princess trust me, Dean loves you. I have to go but I will text you later" Dolph said_

" _ok I will talk to you later. bye" Sadie said and hung up_

Sadie went to take a hot bath when she got a text from Dean

 _hey dollface how are you doing - dean_

 _I am good I am in a bath right now - sadie_

 _damn and I am not there - dean_

 _well it would be a lot of fun if you were here - sadie_

 _oh yeah it would be trust me dollface - dean_

 _so I need to tell you something - sadie_

 _sure dollface what is it - dean_

 _well today at practice Michael kissed me - sadie_

 _did you kiss him back? - dean_

 _no I pushed him away and walked out of the studio - sadie_

 _thank you for telling me, I know you have to work with him but right now I don't like it - dean_

 _I know baby but he is the one putting on the showcase I do plan on talking to him tomorrow and setting up guidelines - sadie_

 _alright dollface but know if does it again I will kick his ass! - dean_

 _I know baby, I love you - sadie_

 _I love you too dollface - dean_

Tomorrow would be day she did not want to face. Sadie got out of the bath and got ready for bed. Tomorrow was going to be a very long day. Sadie put her phone on her charger and went to sleep.

Sadie woke up the following morning and got ready to go the academy dance studio, as she got to the school she held her breathe as she went into the dance studio to face Michael. When she got there she found that Michael was not there yet. Sadie started to warm up and still no Michael. Sadie decided to work on an a routine for a song that she heard and really fell in love with. The song was David Cook's "time of my life". Sadie put on the song and started to dance.

By this time Michael had come in and watched as Sadie danced. He was so amazed on how she moved, he understood when everyone said when she danced you could not take your eyes off her. She was beautiful to watch. Sadie noticed Michael and stopped dancing and stopped the music. Michael looked at her and for the first time he truly saw how beautiful she was.

"I was wondering if you were going to show up" Sadie said. "yeah um I was not sure if I was going too either" Michael said. "Look I think we need to talk about what happened yesterday" Sadie said. "yeah you are right we do need to talk about it" Michael said. They both moved to the middle of the floor and sat down facing each other.

"look it all my fault I should have never kissed you. I guess you could say I was caught in the moment" Michael said. "That cannot be happening Michael you know that. If this is going to become a common occurrence then maybe we need to stop working together" Sadie said. "trust me when I say that it will never happen again. I promise. I know that you are with Dean and I need to move from that" Michael said. "wait are you telling that you have feeling for me?" asked Sadie. "I have from the first time you came into my dance class. I felt an attraction to you and when I saw you dancing in the studio I thought wow this is my chance, and then you got back with Dean and all that I thought went out the window" Michael said.

Sadie looked at him in shock, she could not believe what Michael just told her. "wow Michael I don't know what to say. You need to know that I love Dean I always have and I always will" Sadie said. "I know and I will try to move past that so let's just focus on the showcase ok" Michael said. "os let's do that" Sadie said with a smile. Sadie put her hand out to Michael and he took her hand and they started working on one of many dance routines.

Sadie got back to her apartment and just put her stuff down when her phone rang. She looked at the caller id and saw that it was Dean and she smiled.

" _hey baby how are you" she said_

" _I am good I just miss you like crazy" he said_

" _I miss you too. I can't wait until you come back" she said_

" _so did you talk to Michael today?" he asked_

" _yes I did and we worked everything out, I think we are going to be ok" she said_

" _good I am glad to hear that. Now I don't have to kick his ass" he said_

" _well then I am glad for that too" she salid laughing_

" _so I should be back in couple of weeks and I was thinking I would come and see you for a few days. What do you think?" he asked_

" _I love it! I can't wait to have you here" she said_

" _alright then dollface I will see you in a couple of weeks, I love you" he said_

" _I love you too" she said and hung up_

Sadie got up the following morning and got ready for her classes, she figured she was doing to much classes then after that working with Michael but she was a champ and she knew she could work through the tiredness. Her second class was hard and brutal and nearly left her numb but she knew it would be hard but she loved every minute of it. By the time she got to Michael she was going on pure energy. They worked until about 1130pm and called it a night. Michael offered to take Sadie home since it was really late and Sadie said ok.

Once they got to Sadie apartment she got off the car and thanked him and got off the car. "do you need me to walk you up" Michael asked. "no it's ok but thank you" Sadie said and walked off. Michael watched her walked away, he hit the steering wheel and drove off. Sadie got up to her apartment and put her stuff down and fell on her bed and fell asleep. She woke up the following morning not realizing how tired she was. She got up took a shower and got ready to go to her classes.

Today would not be a hard day she did not have a lot of classes today so she would have some free time in the studio before practicing with Michael. After her classes were over she went and found a studio and started working on her own. She had been working on something for a while and really wanted to finish it and show it to Michael to see what he thought and hope he would use it in the showcase.

Michael arrived and walked pass the studio Sadie was in and glanced in, got she was beautiful he thought to himself. He had to figure out a way to get her away from Dean. He did not deserve her, he did not understand her like he did. "soon my love soon, we will be together" he said softly.


	18. Chapter 18

**Just finished up this chapter so thought I would go ahead and upload it now. Hope you all enjoy it**

Chapter 18

Sadie got to the dance studio and saw that Michael was already there. "hey how's it going?" Sadie said. "going good how about yourself?" Michael asked. "not bad just a bit tired but ok" Sadie said. Michael laughed. "let's get to work shall we?" Michael said. Sadie nodded and they started dancing. After two hours they took a break and went down to the cafe for some coffee the fresh air did Sadie some good. Sadie was enjoying her coffee and laughing with Michael when her phone rang.

 _"hey Rome what's up" she said_

 _"babygirl I have some bad news" he said_

 _"ok what is it" she said_

 _"I don't know how to tell you" he said_

 _"Rome you're scaring me" she said_

 _"I don't mean to. Dean was injured at a house show" he said_

 _"oh my god Rome is he ok?" she said_

 _Roman stayed quiet_

 _"Roman answer me!" she screamed_

 _"He is in the hospital right now. It a head injury. We don't know how serious it is" he said_

 _"Roman what do I do" she said crying_

 _"pray" he said and hung up._

Sadie sat at the table and cried. Michael moved over to her and held her. "It will be ok" Michael said. Sadie knew that she could not leave at that moment so she needed to figure out what she needed to do. She excused herself and walked out of the coffee shop. Michael was behind her but he made sure that she did not see him. He knew that she was worried about Dean but he also knew that if he kept her busy with practices that she would not leave to see Dean, so he had to keep her in New York at any costs.

Sadie got to Central Park and called the one person who she knew she could count on.

" _princess I guess you heard about Dean" he said_

" _yes I did, Roman won't tell me anything, how bad is it Dolph?" she asked_

" _princess I am not going to lie to you but it is pretty bad" he said_

" _what am I going to do? I have practices and classes I can't just leave right now but I feel I need to be with Dean he needs me" she said crying_

" _I know you feel conflicted right now but think about it, you have a lot going on right now and until we know for sure what is wrong with him just stay there" he said_

" _Dolph I feel so helpless right now" she said_

" _i know you do but just be patient ok, I will call you later on" he said and hung up_

Sadie got up and went back to her apartment and sat on her couch and cried. She knew she needed to be with Dean but she did not know if she could leave. She then went to her laptop and sent an email to her counselor, the main principal and Michael asking what were policies for taking time off for emergencies. Her counselor emailed her back asking her what the emergency was, Sadie replied and told her about Dean's accident. Within the hour the main principal emailed her and told her that she was given 2 weeks absence and he hoped that her boyfriend would be ok.

Sadie sent a text to Brie asking her what hospital Dean was at and where. Brie replied with the information. Sadie then proceeded to book her flight and hotel. She sent Brie a text asking her if she could pick up at the airport when she arrived. Brie replied and told her she was not there but Roman or Seth would be there to pick her up. Sadie got busy and packed her bags and was ready to leave when Michael arrived.

"hey I came to see if you needed anything" Michael said. "um no I have a cab waiting for me to take me to the airport" Sadie said. "so you are going to see Dean?" Michael asked. "yeah I was given two weeks leave so I am going to see Dean and make sure he is ok" Sadie said. "are you sure that is wise?" Michael asked. Sadie looked at him in shock. "of course it is. My boyfriend is hurt with a head injury, I need to be there. I love him and he needs to know that. I am sorry but I have to go" Sadie said as she closed her apartment door and walked right past Michael to the waiting cab. Michael hit the wall. This is the last thing that he needed, he needed to figure out a new plan and fast.

Sadie arrived at the airport and saw Seth waiting for her, she went over to him and gave him a hug. "how is Dean?" she asked. "well he has not woken up and the doctors are worried he should have woken up by now" Seth said. Sadie looked at Seth and saw the same worried expression and hers. They arrived at the hospital and were greeted by Roman. They both took Sadie to Dean's room and gave her some time with Dean. Sadie stood outside his room for a minute before taking a breathe and walking into his room. Dean was lying there with IV's in his arm and a bandage around his head. He looked so helpless, she could not believe this was the man she loved.

"baby it's me, you need to wake up. Do you hear me? Open your eyes" Sadie said. She got no response. "come Dean you need to wake up. Don't do this, you fought for us to be together, now fight to open your eyes!" she cried. She still got no response. Sadie grabbed Dean's hand and put her head on his chest. "please lunatic wake up, don't do this to me. I need you. I love you so much, you're my life" she whispered as the tears fell from her eyes. Dean started to stir and Sadie looked up to see him waking up. "Dean! yes baby open your eyes! come back to me" Sadie said. She went to the door to tell Roman and Seth he was waking up they both ran into the room. Dean opened his eyes and looked at them all. "Rome,Seth where am I?" asked Dean. "in the hospital" Seth said. Dean looked over at Sadie. "And who are you?"asked Dean. "What do you mean Dean don't you know who Sadie is?" asked Roman. Dean shook his head. "am I supposed to know who she is? Sadie worst fears had happened. Dean lost his memory.

The doctor came in and examined Dean and then came out to talk to them. "well he does have some memory loss whether it will come back is unknown. Take things slow with him you don't want to bombard him with too much" the doctor said. They all nodded. They all walked into Dean's room. "hey Dean how are you feeling?" asked Roman. "my head hurts but the doctor told me it is to be expected with the head injury" Dean said. Dean turned and looked at Sadie. "so how do you fit into all of this?" asked Dean. "well Dean Sadie is your girlfriend, you guys have been together for a few months" Seth said. "I don't do girlfriends you both know that" Dean chuckled. "yeah we know that but you changed all that once you met Sadie" Seth said. "look I am pretty sure I don't have a girlfriend and I think it's best if you just leave dollface" Dean said. Sadie looked at him and smiled. "why are you smiling" Dean said. "that was your nickname for me, I hated it and you knew and you continued to call me, I was your dollface and you were my lunatic" Sadie said. Dean looked at her and could not figure out why he was so drawn to her. "I think you need to leave my room please" Dean said and turned away from her. Sadie looked at them all and walked out.

Once she made it outside she broke down. This could not be happening. Dean did not know who she was or the fact that they loved each other. Sadie took out her phone and scrolled for the number she was looking for.

" _hey girlie how is Dean" Nikki asked_

" _he woke up but um he has some memory loss" Sadie said_

" _what doesn't he remember?" Nikki asked_

" _he um doesn't remember me, or that we love each other" Sadie said crying_

" _oh honey I am so sorry, is there any chance he will remember?" Nikki asked_

" _the doctor says he may or he may not, Nikki what am I going to do if never remembers me?" Sadie said through her tears_

" _honey stay there Brie and I will be on the next flight out and will figure this out" Nikki said and hung up_

Nikki and Brie and become her closest friends and she really needed them right now. Seth had texted her and asked where she was. She replied back and told him she was across the way at the park. Seth and Roman arrived and they sat on each side of her. "how are you holding up babygirl?" asked Roman. "I don't know, the man that I love doesn't know who I am and there maybe a chance that he may never know" Sadie said through her tears. "we will help remember sweetheart just don't give up on him" Seth said. "I won't but I also don't want to push myself on him and have him hate me" Sadie said. They both hugged her, they knew this was hard on her.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello my lovlies, here is the lastest chapter hope you all enjoy it**

Chapter 19

Dean had come home from the hospital and went back home to Vegas. Seth and Roman went with him. "hey guys can I ask you a question" Dean said. "yeah man what's up" Seth said. "that girl that was in the hospital what happened to her" asked Dean. "she went back to New York she is a dancer and is studying at one the best dance schools and is working on a showcase. Why?" asked Roman. "I was just asking" Dean said as he was looking a framed picture of them in his room. He was drawn to her but he did not know why. He seen all these pictures of them together, Could it be true, did he finally break down and get into a relationship with this girl? He needed to figure out how she fit into his life and why he was so drawn to her.

Sadie was working with Michael on a routine but he could see that she was not into it like she usually was. "Sadie you need to stop, if you can't concentrate then I can hurt you" Michael said. "I know Michael and I am trying but it is not easy" Sadie said. "I know that you have your mind on Dean but we have the showcase in 4 weeks and you need to make that a priority" Michael said. Sadie nodded and pushed everything else out of her head. After practice Michael took Sadie out to eat. "it will get better trust me" Michael said. "what if Dean doesn't get his memory back how will it be better?" asked Sadie. Michael sighed. "it will trust me and if he does not get his memory back it just means you need to move on" Michael said. Deep down he was hoping that Dean would not remember Sadie so that he could make his move on her. This was a blessing in disguise for him. Sadie looked at Michael and nodded. He had to get his memory back he just had to.

"hey Dean we are all going to Sadie's showcase, you probably don't remember but you did promise her you would be there for her" Roman said. "Do I have to go?" asked Dean. "No you don't have to if you don't want to it's really up to you" Seth said. Dean thought about it for awhile and came back out of his room. "I will go, if I promised her then I don't want to break that promise" Dean said. Seth and Roman nodded as they gathered their things and headed to the airport. They arrived at the airport and got their luggage and rental car and got to the hotel. Dolph,Nikki, John, Brie, Daniel, Trinity,Jimmy,Paige,and Kofi where at the hotel when they arrived. They all looked in shock when they saw Dean.

" _hello princess you ready to make your showcase appearance?" Dolph said_

" _only you would say that to me" Sadie said laughing_

" _only cause you love me" Dolph said_

" _you know that I do, I am about five minutes away so I will see you in a few" Sadie said as she hung up the phone_

"um hey guys Sadie is about five minutes away from the hotel" Dolph said. They all looked at each other then looked at Dean. This could not be good for either one of them. Just them Sadie walked into the hotel and stopped dead in her tracks. Dean turned around and looked at her. She looked beautiful, could he been in love with her? Was it possible? Sadie walked over to them. :"hey everyone" Sadie said. "princess get over here and give me hug" Dolph said. Sadie smiled at him and walked over and hugged him. Dean did not know why it bothered him to see her hug him. "they are really close friends, you could say her best friend" Nikki told Dean. He looked over at Nikki and nodded.

They all went out to eat and all walked up ahead to give Sadie and Dean time to talk. "Why are you here Dean" asked Sadie. "I was told that I made you a promise that I would be here so I did not want to break that promise to you" Dean said. "with you not remembering it would have understandable if you did not want to come, you didn't have to come" Sadie said softly. "tell me about us. How did we fall in love" Dean said. "believe it or not we started out not liking each other. Then going out on a date and getting to know each other, and falling love just happened naturally for us. What you don't know is that you broke up with me so I could come here to audition" Sadie said. "I did? Why would I do that if I was in love with you?" asked Dean. "that is just it. You loved me so much that you were willing to let me go to fulfill my dream. But I found out about you had done and we yelled at each other when I asked you to admit to me that you still loved me which you did and we got back together that night" Sadie said. "I wish I could remember you the last thing I want to do is to see you hurt" Dean said. "I know. I wish you would remember too" Sadie said softly.

They all got to the hotel and said their goodbyes. Dean hugged Sadie and for a reason he did not want to let go of her. Sadie pulled away and left. Dean watched her walk away, why did it hurt him to see her leave? Why was he so drawn to her? Could what everyone told him be true? Did he really fall in love with her? Had she been the one to settle him down? He walked into his hotel room and lied down on his bed with all these thoughts in his head. Sadie got to her apartment and lied on bed and cried. She wished Dean would remember her and their love for each other, she could not bear the thought of not having him love her.

The following day they all were getting ready for her showcase. Sadie was at the theatre in awe that she would be performing here. "what are you doing sitting here?" Michael asked. "just taking in all in, it's like a dream for me" Sadie said. "well it's no dream, you deserve to be here" Michael said and he walked over to her and helped her up. He wrapped his arms around her and bent down and was about to kiss her, "am I interrupting something?" asked Dean. "uh no not at all. What are you doing here?" asked Sadie. I wanted to come and wish you good luck" Dean said. For some reason he did not have a good feeling about Michael. "well thank you that means a lot" Sadie said with a smile. Dean smiled back at her. "well we should go back to our dressing rooms and get ready" Michael said. Sadie nodded and they left. Why the fuck was he here? This is not what Michael wanted as he got to his dressing room and slammed the door behind him.

Sadie got to her dressing room and found a vase with 2 dozen red roses. She opened the card and it read: _good luck, I know you will be great - Dean._

Sadie smiled and got ready for her showcase. Everyone took their seats. "where did you disappear to man?" asked Seth. "um I went backstage to wish Sadie luck and I found her with Michael almost ready to kiss her, Is there something going on between them?" asked Dean. "Michael did like Sadie he kissed her once after you all got back together but she set him straight. I guess he figures since you don't remember her she is fair game" Seth said. Dean balled his fist up and it pissed him off for some reason. Seth saw this and smiled.

The showcase started and Dean was bored. Just them Sadie came out and dance to Rihanna's "Unfaithful". Why did this song seem so familiar to him. He closed his eyes and he saw her dancing in a dance studio to this song. He opened his eyes and watched her dance. Seth noticed something wrong with Dean but did not say anything. Then Sadie danced to "Let me love you(until you learn love yourself)" by Gavin Mikhail. Dean closed his eyes and saw her dancing this here in this theatre, their fight outside the diner, their fight in his hotel room, their lovemaking after they got back together. He opened his eyes. "I remember… I remember you, my dollface" he said softly. Dean turned to Seth. "I remember" Dean said. Seth smiled patted his shoulder. Sadie and Michael did a routine to Vanessa Williams and George Benson's "With you I am born again" he could see that Michael had feelings for Sadie, but he wondered if she turned to him when he lost his memory. He could not believe how beautiful she was when she danced. She truly was gifted and had blossomed so much here as a dancer.

After the showcase they all were standing around waiting for Sadie when Dean said. "guys I have something to tell you all". They all turned around and looked at Dean. Seth smiled cause he knew what he was going to tell them. "I got my memory back, I remember Sadie" Dean said. "oh my god! how?" asked Nikki. "when she was dancing certain songs it came back to me all of it. I remember her and my love for her" Dean said. "do you know how happy she is going to be when she hears that you got your memory back" Brie said as she hugged him. Dean smiled at her.

Sadie finished getting ready and came out to meet her friends. "you were amazing tonight. Do you want to go out and celebrate?" asked Michael. "thank you and it was you and all your hard work that made this showcase amazing. I would love to go out and celebrate with you but I have already made plans to go out with my friends. who are waiting for me" Sadie said as she walked away. Michael watched as she walked to where her friends where and how happy she was to see all of them. He saw that Dean was there and he smiled. As long as he doesn't remember her I have nothing to worry about. She will be mine not Dean's he said to himself.

"you were amazing babygirl" Roman said."thank you Rome". Sadie said. Michael walked over to all of them. "hey guys how are you all doing?" Michael asked. They all nodded at Michael. "Hey Sadie, Dean has some news he wants to share with you" Nikki said. Sadie looks over at Dean. "what is it that you want to share with me?" Sadie asked. Dean walked over to Sadie. "you were amazing tonight. It reminded me of the first time I saw you dance in the studio in Arizona and how I could not take my eyes off of you. When you dance I could watch you for hours dollface" Dean said smiling. Sadie looked at him in shock. "what do you mean it reminded you of when you saw me dance in Arizona?" asked Sadie. "well there was the time that I saw you audition here too" Dean said. Then it hit her. "oh my god! you got your memory back!" Sadie said.

Dean smiled at her and reached out for her, Sadie went into his arms and cried. She hoped and prayed that he would remember her and their love and now he had. Everyone smiled at them except for Michael. He was pissed on the inside. This could not be happening. "when did you get your memory back?" Sadie asked. "it all came back to me when you were dancing. All of it. I am sorry for what I put you through dollface" Dean said. "it doesn't matter as long as you have your memory back now, that is all that matters" Sadie said as she kissed him. "let's go out and celebrate" Paige said through her tears. They all nodded and started to walk out. "Michael do you want to join us?" Sadie asked. "no I am fine I need to talk to some people" Michael said. Sadie went over and hugged Michael and left with Dean holding his hand. "you think you have won do you? well you're wrong. Enjoy her while you have her cause you won't have her for long. Sadie is mine!" Michael said to himself.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello my lovlies, here is a new chapter and now we will start to see Michael's darkside. I hope you enjoy and don't forget to review.**

Chapter 20

it has been two months since Dean regained his memory. Things were going good with Sadie and Dean. Dean was planning on coming and spending Christmas with Sadie. He was in the hotel room with Roman and Brie. "so I was thinking of asking Sadie to marry me over Christmas? What do you guys think?" Dean asked. "are you sure you ready to take that step?" asked Roman. "make sure it is what you really want" Brie said. "it is trust me. I want to spend the rest of my life with Sadie. She is it for me" Dean said. "well then let's go help you choose a ring for her" Brie said smiling. Dean smiled and they left. They went to the mall and into the jewelry store and Dean did not find what he wanted. They went to another store and he finally found the one he wanted. It was black band with purple diamonds it screamed Sadie.

He paid for the ring and smiled. "she is going to love it" Brie said. "I hope so" Dean said. Roman smiled and put his hand on Dean's shoulder and nodded. Dean smiled at Roman

This was it. He was taking the next step with Sadie and he could not be any happier. With all that happened with him he knew this was right thing for him. he smiled as he got all of this things together and packed and was getting ready to leave to the airport to spend time to Sadie. He missed her move than he could say and all he wanted to do was hold her in his arms.

Sadie had gotten everything ready for Dean arrival. She could not wait to see him. She missed him so much. These last couple of weeks had been hell without him. She looked at the time and got her stuff and left for dance class. She arrived and started warming up with the others when Michael walked in. He saw Sadie and smiled at her. He taught his class and afterwards wished them all a Merry Christmas and would see them all after Christmas break. Sadie was starting to put her stuff away when Michael approached her. "so do you want to grab some coffee" asked Michael. "I would love to but I need to go pick up Dean from the airport. He is spending Christmas with me" Sadie said. "oh I see, well then I better let you go" Michael said and left the studio.

Michael was waiting outside and watched her as she got into a cab, this was not happening. Why did he have to come this was supposed to be his time with Sadie now he ruined it, but it won't be like that for long and he knew it. Sadie arrived at the airport and was waiting for Dean's flight. Just then she felt someone's arms around her waist. "you miss me dollface" Dean said smiling. "more than you will know" Sadie said as she turned around to hug him. Dean bent down and kissed her. They went to get his luggage and went back to Sadie's apartment. First thing Dean did was pick up Sadie and kissed her passionately. Sadie wrapped her legs around Dean's waist as he took her into her bedroom. As they laid in her bed wrapped in each other all they could do was smile. "I missed you so much dollface, you just don't know how much" Dean said. "if it's about as much as I missed you then I have a good idea" Sadie said smiling. Dean looked down at her and kissed her and they made love again. Everything was perfect at that moment for them.

The following day they went out and enjoyed the day in New York, Michael had been following them the whole time they were out. What did she see in him he thought to himself. He will not have her for long he thought. Sadie and Dean went back to the apartment and enjoyed a nice dinner and cuddled on the sofa watching a movie. "dollface you don't know how happy I am right now" Dean said. "I know how you feel, I am so happy with you right now" Sadie said. Dean pulled her closer to him and kissed her. They ended up falling asleep on the sofa.

"Merry Christmas dollface, wake up" Dean said. Sadie starting to stir. "Merry Christmas to you too my lunatic" Sadie said. "I want to give you my gift. I wanted to make this Christmas special. It's our first together one of many" Dean said. He got up and went to his bag and came back with the box. Sadie looked at him not knowing what he was about to do. Dean sat beside her and now he was nervous. This was the moment of truth this is what he had been waiting to do for along time.

"dollface you mean everything to me, you are the love of my life. I never thought that I would be the type of guy that would settle down and be with just one woman but you changed all that. We have been through so much and have yet still managed to overcome it all. Which is why I know that you are the one I want to be with for the rest of my life" Dean said as he got off the sofa and got down on one knee and opened the box to show Sadie the ring. Sadie gasped as she saw the ring and at that moment she knew what was coming.

"Alessandra will you do the honor of being my wife and spend the rest of your life with me? Will you marry me? Dean said. Sadie with tears in her eyes nodded. "yes, I will" Sadie said. Dean smiled as he put the ring on her finger and hugged her and kissed her. "you don't know how happy you made me dollface" Dean whispered as he pulled her down to him. This was the happiest day of their lives little did they know it was all about to change.


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello to all my lovlies, sorry that I have not posted I have been working on a couple of chapters, Here is the new chapter I do hope you enjoy it, and don't forget to review...**

Chapter 21

Dean had to go back on the road but since Sadie was on break she decided to go with him. Also so she would tell everyone about their engagement. They arrived at the arena and were spotted by Nikki and Brie. "Sadie we missed you" Nikki said. "well I missed you too, but I have something to show you both" Sadie said as she held up her hand. Both girls screamed and pulled her into a hug then hugged Dean. "you got engaged! I am so happy for both of you" NIkki said. "thank you Nikki, yup we are going to get married" Sadie said smiling. "so I take it you like your ring?" asked Brie. "I love it" Sadie said. "well I helped him pick it out" Brie said smiling. Dean just smiled as he held onto to Sadie.

Just then the other made their way over to them. "SADIE AND DEAN ARE ENGAGED!" yelled Nikki. Everyone roared and clapped as they congratulated both of them. Renee was walking by when she asked what was the commotion about. "well Dean and Sadie are engaged" Dolph said smiling. Renee looked at him shocked and looked over at both Dean and Sadie. Dean had looked over at Renee and rolled his eyes and went back to his attention to Sadie and the gang. Renee walked away with tears in her eyes. It should be her wearing that ring not Sadie.

Sadie arrived back to her apartment and rested. Tomorrow she would return back to class she was looking forward to it, she missed her classes. The following morning she got ready and headed to class. Michael was already there talking to some students when Sadie walked in. She waved at him as she went to put her bag down. Michael smiled at her and watched her as she went to put her bag down. God had he missed her but she was back now. Michael started his class with saying they would be learning a new routine that they would be performing at the Diamond Gala.

The Diamond Gala was held in February and was a formal event. This was big for the class because it meant that they would get to attend the Gala as well. After practice Sadie was getting her things together when Michael approached her. "so how was your Christmas?" he asked. "it was amazing. Dean proposed" Sadie said. "oh did he now" he said. "yup and I said yes" Sadie said smiling holding up her hand. Michael nodded at her and excused himself. Sadie looked at him confused as he walked out. This was not supposed to happen. He knew now that he had to move his plan up and he would make his move at the Diamond Gala.

Nikki and Brie had come down to visit Sadie and they had offered to help Sadie plan her wedding to Dean. "ok first off, have you picked a date?" asked Brie. "no we haven't done that yet" Sadie said. "do you have a month in mind?" asked Nikki. "um well it would have to be after the Diamond Gala, Right now that is my focus right now, once that is done I can focus on planning a wedding" Sadie said. "ok that make sense, which means we can go shopping for a killer dress for the Gala" Nikki said. "oh god no! not shopping Nikki" Sadie said. Nikki smirked at both of them. "you need a kick ass dress for the Gala and so do we you know" Brie said.

Sadie had told them all about the Diamond Gala and they all had purchased tickets to the Gala which included the performance and dinner and party afterwards. It had meant a lot to her that they would be there for her. They had all became family to Sadie. Nikki,Brie and Sadie went shopping for their dresses. They went into a small boutique and found beautiful dresses but not one that they liked. "you know if you have a design in mind we can make it for you" the owner said. "really you can do that" Brie said. "yes we can" the owner said. The girls said they would work on it and come in tomorrow with their designs.

Sadie excused herself and told them she had rehearsals but she would see them later. Sadie got to the studio and started to warm up with some of the other students. They were all talking about the Gala and how excited they all were about it. Michael walked in and told them all to get in positions. They rehearsed for almost four hours, they all were extremely tired afterwards. Sadie was getting her things together when Michael approached. "so you ready for this?" Michael said. "yeah I guess so it's a huge opportunity for all of us to show what we can do and how good of a teacher you are?" Sadie said. Michael smiled at her. "so I was wondering if you would like to attend the Gala with me" Michael said. "Michael I am flattered but I will be attending with my fiancee" Sadie said. "of course you would. What was I thinking" Michael said as he got up to walk away. Sadie felt bad for Michael last thing she wanted to do was to hurt him he had become a good friend to her.

Sadie had gotten a call from the boutique owner letting her know that all of their dresses were ready for pick up. Sadie said she would be there within the hour to pick them up. She texted Nikki and Brie and let them know. They replied back and told her that they would be on the next flight out along with Dean,Seth,Roman and Dolph the rest were flying out tomorrow. Sadie picked up their dresses and took them back to her apartment. In two days was the Gala and she was really excited about it and plus she could not wait to see Dean in a tux and for him to see her in her dress.

All the girls were getting ready at Sadie's place while the guys hot ready at the hotel. Once Sadie came out all the girls were in awe of the way she looked. "Dean is going to flip when he sees how beautiful you look girl" Trinity said. Sadie laughed just as their was a knock on the door. "I will get it" Brie said as she walked towards the door. Sadie went back to the room to add some touches to her hair and make-up. Everyone was talking when Sadie came out. They all looked at her with their mouths open. "damn babygirl you look beautiful and hot" Roman said. Sadie smiled at him."you look amazing dollface, I am the luckiest man here that is for sure" Dean said smiling.

They all got their coats and left. They all made their way to the Gala. They all made their entrance and stopped for pictures and small talk. Michael was talking to an interviewer when he caught a glimpse of Sadie. He could not take his eyes off of her. She looked so beautiful. Dean happen to see Michael staring at her but tried not to let it get to him. Sadie looked over and saw Michael and went over to say hi to him. "can I say you are simply breathtaking, just beautiful" Michael said. "thank you Michael" Sadie said. Just them some photographers came over and asked for some pictures of both of them. Michael wrapped his arm around Sadie and smiled for the pictures.

Dean was watching and was getting annoyed at the fact that Michael was acting like a boyfriend as oppose to a teacher and mentor. Just then he saw Michael move in and kiss Sadie on the cheek as the photographers snapped pictures. Sadie started to move away from Michael but he pulled her back to him. Sadie kept on smiling but she was nervous about this whole thing. Dean came over to them smiling. "do you all mind if I steal my fiancee away?" asked Dean. Sadie smiled and walked to him. "Sadie, Dean look over here" one the photographers said. They looked over to him and he took some pictures of them. Sadie put her hand that showed her engagement ring on his chest.

Michael looked on pissed off as they were taking pictures of Dean and Sadie. "well I hate to cut in but it's time we all get in, Sadie we need to make our way backstage and get ready" Michael said. "alright I will be right behind you" Sadie said. "kick ass out there dollface, I love you" Dean said as he kissed her. Cameras were going crazy as he kissed her. Sadie walked away and Michael wrapped his arm around Sadie's waist and they went backstage. Sadie got to her dressing room and walked in. "I will see you out there Michael" Sadie said as she closed her door. For some reason Sadie did not feel comfortable around Michael tonight and she did not know why. She shrugged it off and got ready for the show.

The performance lasted two hours and Sadie had to admit she was happy with herself and her performance. After it was over Michael came out and presented her with flowers and kissed her on the cheek and wrapped his arm around her waist. Dean looked like he was ready to kill him. "relax remember this is Sadie's night" Seth said. Dean just nodded. All he wanted was for this night to be over and he could take her home. Little did he know this night would change both of them forever.

Sadie walked back to her dressing room when she felt someone's hand on her shoulder. "I thought you might need this" Michael said as he gave her a bottle of water. "yes thank you so much for this. I am so thirsty" Sadie said as she opened the bottle and took a big gulp of the water. "well I better get to my dressing room to shower and change, I will see you at the party" Sadie said as she walked away. Michael just looked at her and smiled as he walked away. Sadie got back to her dressing room and drank some more water and got undressed and took a shower. While she was in the shower Sadie started to feel sleepy. She finished up and made her way out and managed to put on her underwear and bra before she passed out on the couch.

"finally you will be mine as it should be" Michael said. He wrapped her in a blanket and picked her up and took her out the side door and put her in the back of his car and closed the door and got in the driver's seat and drove off. "I am sorry but now we will finally be together forever, as it should be" Michael said.


	22. Chapter 22

**Hello my lovlies here is the new chapter hope you all enjoy it and please don't forget to review!**

Chapter 22

Dean and the rest of the gang were wondering why it was taking Sadie so long to come out. "I am going to see what is taking her" Trinity said. She walked backstage and asked where Sadie's dressing room was. She got to her dressing room and saw that the door was open. "Sadie girl are you in here?" Trinity asked knocking on the door. Trinity walked in and saw that her dress was still there along with all of her belongings. This did not sit well with her. She took out her phone.

 _hey come backstage. Bring Nikki but don't make it too obvious - trin_

 _ok we are on our way meet us - nikki_

"what is going on?" asked Nikki. "just follow me" Trinity said. They all got to Sadie's dressing room and Brie and Nikki looked around. "something is not right. Sadie would not leave her phone behind" Nikki said. "I am sorry to bother you but have you by chance seen Sadie at all?" Brie asked on the workers. "uh yeah, Michael carried out the side stage. He said she was not feeling well, it looked like she was passed out" the worker said. "oh my god!" Nikki said. "you need to get security and call the police Sadie has been taken" Brie said. "are you sure?" said the worker. "yes I am sure. If Sadie was not feeling well she would have called one of us or her fiancee, she would not trust Michael to take her" Trinity said. The worker ran to get security while Brie went to tell the rest of the gang what was going on.

"where is Sadie?" asked Dean. Brie looked at him not knowing how to tell him. Daniel could see that something was wrong and walked over to Brie. "honey what is going on? What are you not telling us?" asked Daniel. Brie broke down crying. "Sadie is not in her dressing room, all her things are there. Dress, purse, coat and phone. We asked a worker and he said Michael took her out the side stage door that she was not feeling well. He said she looked like she was passed out and he was carrying her. Nikki and Trinity think he kidnapped her they are backstage talking with security and waiting for the police" Brie said through her tears.

Dean sprinted towards the backstage area and found Trinity and Nikki talking to the police. "this is Sadie's fiancee" Nikki told the officer. " we found some drugs in Michael's dressing room and from the looks of it he put it in her water bottle. It appears Michael has been obsessed with your fiancee for some time" the officer said. "what do you mean obsessed with her?" asked Dean. "follow me " the officer said. They all followed the officer to Michael's dressing room and were shocked at what they saw. It was a shrine like with pictures of Sadie and some of Dean with an X in his face. "oh my god! he is sick" Paige said.

Sadie woke up and felt really groggy and she had a shirt on. She noticed that this was not a familiar place she looked around scared. "you're awake good. I brought you some tea" Michael said. "Michael where am I? And where are Dean and my friends?"asked Sadie. "you don't have to worry about them anymore. They are part of your past, I am your future" Michael said. "what are you talking about?" Sadie asked. "you don't belong with Dean. He doesn't understand you like I do. He doesn't love you like I love you" Michael said. Sadie was starting to get scared. Had he done something to them? "Michael what have you done?" Sadie asked. "if you are wondering if I hurt any of them the answer is no, but know that they will never find us" Michael said. "Michael please just let me go, I don't love you. I love Dean" Sadie said. "NO YOU DON'T! YOU LOVE ME! DEAN IS PART OF YOUR PAST. I AM YOUR FUTURE. GET IT!" Michael yelled at her. Sadie brought her knees up to her chest and cried. She was scared for her life.

Dean and the rest of the gang were talking to the officers on what steps they needed to take. One of the officers told them they were going to Michael's place to see what they could find out. Dean felt helpless and scared. "we will find her Dean don't worry" Roman said. "what if he hurts her Rome, he is sick in the head" Dean said. "he won't hurt her, he loves her in a sick way" Roman said. John Cena had been on the phone and came back to the gang. "I called some friends on from Boston and they are coming down to help. They are private investigators and will be able to too a lot more than the police if you know what I mean" John said."thank you for that John I appreciate it" Dean said. "it's not a problem we need all the help we can get, the most important thing now is finding Sadie and bringing her home safe" John said. Dean nodded. Kofi, and Dolph took the girls back to Sadie's apartment so they could rest. "they have to find her, they just have too" Nikki said crying. "they will find her and trust me you know Sadie she is a fighter she will fight to come to Dean" Dolph said as he hugged Nikki. "I am going to put some water on for anyone that wants coffee or tea" Paige said.

Michael watched Sadie as she sat on the floor crying. "please don't cry baby, don't you see we belong together he can't love you like I can. He doesn't know you like I do. Get some sleep please" Michael said. Sadie got up and went to the bed, the last thing she wanted to do was get him upset. "please find me lunatic" she whispered as she laid down on the bed. Michael watched her as she slept. Finally she was his and know one was going to take her away. Michael smiled and he started to put the rest of his plan in order.

"don't give me this shit! I don't want to hear it! Dean yelled. "Dean calm down we are doing everything we can trust me" John said. "it's been 3 months and we still have not been able to locate Sadie you're investigators are a piece of shit! So is the NYPD! All these fuckers are worthless!" Dean yelled. "Dean this is not helping, they are all doing their best. Michael has covered his tracks really well" Dolph said. "Dolph she is my life. I can't bear if anything has happened to her. I don't want to think of what he is putting her through" Dean said almost breaking down. "Sadie is strong. And put those thoughts out of your head and thinks of finding Sadie" Dolph said.

"Michael how long are we going to stay here for?" asked Sadie. "this is our home now honey, and at the end of the month we will finally become man and wife. We will be happy and start a family" Michael said smiling. Sadie's fears had come true. She could not marry him she need to come up with a plan and quick. "honey I have to leave for awhile but I will be back as soon as I can. I love you" Michael said as he walked out of the cabin. He put a chain and padlock on the door and left. Sadie was trapped in the cabin.

Two weeks later the private investigators came over. "we have a lead, something even the police missed. Michael applied for a marriage license for him and Sadie. The mistake he made is that on the license he put SADIE not ALESSANDRA. There is also an appointment for a civil ceremony at the end of the month for them to be married" he said. "so what do we do" asked Seth. "well we need to let him come in with Sadie. We will bring a female as a clerical personnel and she will tell them about the name error and will tell them it will take about an hour to fix and one of my men will distract Michael and the other will get Sadie" the investigator said. "I want to be there" Dean said. "no it's better if none of you are there we want to make this as easy as possible" the investigator said. All Dean could do was just nod.

Michael and Sadie got the small courthouse. "hello we have an appointment to be married" Michael said. "can I please have your names" the woman said."Michael James and Sadie London" Michael said. "yes I see you here I need photo identification from both of you" the woman said. Michael handed her both his and Sadie's driver's licenses. She took them and about five minutes came back. "we seem to have a problem" she said. "what is it?" asked Michael. "well her driver's license says her full name is Alessandra not Sadie so we need to make that change on the marriage license. It should not take more than an hour to fix or maybe even less" she said. "alright that is fine just as long as we can be married today" Michael said. Sadie noticed that there were more people than usual in this small courthouse. She figured something was up but kept it to herself.

" can I see you for a moment" the woman said. Michael got up and went over to her. "yes what can I do for you" Michael said. "well we need you to look over the marriage license and if all is correct then just pay for the license and certificate" she said. She kept talking to Michael and one of the investigators went up to Sadie. "follow me" he whisperd. Sadie got up quietly and followed him. "where are you going?" Michael asked. "the restroom, this worker is showing me where it is" Sadie said. Michael nodded and went back to desk. The investigator took through a side door where a car was waiting for her. "get in, your safe now" he said. Michael noticed that Sadie was taking too long and went to find her when he was jumped by the investigators and awaiting police. Sadie watched as they brought him out in handcuffs and put him in the police car. Sadie breathed a sigh of relief, it was finally over.


	23. Chapter 23

**Hello my lovlies, I finished the new chapter and just decided to go ahead and uploaded hope you all enjoy it**

Chapter 23

Sadie was taken to the local police department as she walked in she spotted Dean and the rest of the gang. "Dean!" she yelled as she ran into his arms. Dean wrapped his arms around her tight with tears in his eyes. "thank god you're ok. Did he hurt you at all? Let me look at you" Dean said. "I am fine, and no he did not hurt me at all. Just really scared me at times" Sadie said. The rest of the gang came over to her and hugged her. "princess you don't know how much of scare you gave us, I am just glad you are ok" Dolph said. "I know what you mean, I am just happy to be back with all of you guys" Sadie said.

Sadie went in and gave her statement to the police officer, she had been in the office when Michael was being brought out to be taken to the county jail. "you think you have won? It isn't over. She loves me and she always will. She gave herself to me without hesitation. She may be carrying my child. How do you feel about that huh? You will never have what we have" Michael said to Dean. Dean was ready to attack Michael but Roman held in back. They took Michael away as Sadie came out. "let's go home" Dean said and took Sadie to her apartment. Sadie was so happy to be home but most happy to be in Dean's arms.

"there is something we need to talk about dollface" Dean said. "ok what do you want to talk about? Sadie said. "when you were giving your statement they brought Michael out. He said that this was not over, and that you slept with him and that you might be pregnant. Is that true?" Dean asked. Sadie put her head down. Dean did not like where this was going. "I never slept with him, I could never give myself to him and that made him mad. He is playing head games with you. And no I am not pregnant" Sadie said.

"dollface I love you and I need you" Dean said as he wrapped his arms around Sadie and kissed her passionately. Sadie wrapped her arms around Dean as he picked her up and took her to bedroom where he made love to her for the rest of the night. The following morning Sadie woke up and made breakfast for her and Dean. She was so happy to be back with him and to finally start planning their wedding. "I don't like waking up and not finding you there dollface" Dean said. "well what are you going to do when you go back on the road huh" Sadie said smiling.

Dean just smiled at her. Just then they heard a knock on her door. "morning we know you probably want some alone time but we just need to see you" Nikki said. "no it's ok come on in there is coffee in the kitchen" Sadie said. She missed her extended family and was happy to have them all here. "so I know it's too soon to ask but when are you guys going to set a date and get married" asked Paige. "it's something we need to discuss but once we do set a date we will let you all know" Sadie said.

The following night they were sitting on the sofa watching a movie when Dean sat up. "dollface what would you say to a September wedding?" Dean asked. "yeah we could do that if that is what you want" Sadie said. "what kind of wedding do you want dollface?" Dean asked. "nothing fancy maybe an outdoor wedding with just friends and family" Sadie said. "that sounds good to me, maybe we should start planning" Dean said. "ok where do we get married? Here? Vegas?" asked Sadie. "well I was thinking about Arizona" Dean said. "really? are you sure? asked Sadie. "yes after all it is where we met right? Dean said smiling. "I love it! let's do it" Sadie said smiling.

The following day she called Nikki and Brie so they could come down and help her plan her wedding. They both both excited and happy to help her. Dean had gone to the gym with the guys and then was going to have lunch with them afterwards. Brie and Nikki came over with loads of wedding magazines. Sadie did not realize how much work went into planning a wedding.

Sadie had asked Nikki and Brie to be her Maids of Honor and Dean had asked both Seth and Roman to be his best men. She had Paige and Trinity as her bridesmaids and Dolph was getting the honor of walking her down the aisle. So far all was coming together for their wedding. Dean and Sadie had decided they would write their own wedding vows as well. Sadie got paperwork letting her know of Michael's trial and when she would be needed to testify. it was not something that she was looking forward to.

Dean was there for her when she had to go and testify. The whole time that she was there she felt sick. Michael kept looking at her and would not turn away from her which made her more uncomfortable. When it was her turn to testify she did and then started to walk out of the courtroom. "don't you leave me here. Come back to me, you know that no one will love you like I will" Michael yelled at her. Dean got up and went and put his arms around Sadie. "don't you fucking touch her! Get your sorry ass hands away from her! She is not yours!" Michael yelled at Dean. Dean just guided Sadie out of the courtroom. "are you ok dollface?" Dean asked. "yes I am fine, I am just glad this is over" Sadie said.

Finally they could close this chapter of their lives and move on which is exactly what they wanted to do. They were getting married in less than three months and they could not be more happier about that. Sadie could not wait until she finally married the man of her dreams. Sadie smiled at the fact that it would not be long now until they were married.


	24. Chapter 24

**Hello everyone here is the final chapter to this story, hope you all enjoy it**

Chapter 24

Their wedding day had finally arrived Sadie was nervous she could not stop pacing, what she did not know is that Dean was doing the samething as well. Nikki and Brie were all smiles when Sadie came out in her wedding dress. "you look so beautiful Sadie" Nikki said through her tears. "princess you never looked more beautiful than you do right now" Dolph said smiling. Sadie smiled at him and grabbed his hand. "it will be ok princess trust me, he has not gotten cold feet he can't wait to marry you" Dolph said. Sadie let loose of her grip on his hand. It was now time for the ceremony. "Dolph whatever you do, don't let me fall" Sadie said softly. "princess I would never let you fall" Dolph said as he walked her down the aisle.

Dean looked up and gasped. Sadie took his breathe away. She looked so beautiful as she walked towards him all he could do was smile. Sadie smiled as she walked down the aisle. Dean looked amazing she could not take her eyes off of him. She got to the altar and smiled at him as the ceremony began it was now time for Dean and Sadie to say their vows. Sadie turned to Dean and looked into his beautiful blue eyes.

"If you would have told me that I would meet my soulmate at a bar I would have told you that you were kidding, but that is not the case with us. We met and right from the moment that we met I could not stand you. Yet there was something about you that I could not get and I wanted to get closer to you. Then we went on our first date and stayed up talking till the wee hours of the morning. It was then I knew how much I wanted to be with you. The more time we spent together the more I wanted to be with you and slowly I started to fall in love with you. You did the most selfless thing when you gave me up so I could follow my dream as a dancer but little did you know that my dream was to be with you and only you. We have been through so much and yet we have managed to find our way back together. I know now that you are the love of my life and soulmate and I am destined to spend the rest of my life with you forever. I love you Dean Ambrose and can't wait to spend forever with you" Sadie said.

"From the first moment that I saw you I knew that I wanted to be with you, getting you mad was an added bonus. I always said that I would never be the man that settled down in a relationship and let alone to get married but spending time with you changed all of that. The more time I spend with you the more I wanted to be with you I did not want anyone else. The day I had to give you up was the worst day of my life. It killed me everyday that I was not with you, I was broken and only you could fix me. Then we found our way back to each other and I knew that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. You changed me and made me want to be a better man. To be the man that wants to spend the rest of his life with you. You are the reason why I breathe and why I live each day. I love you Alessandra until I breathe my last breathe, you're my forever" Dean said.

Sadie looked at Dean with tears in her eyes. They exchanged rings and were finally pronounced man and wife, Dean pulled her into a passionate kiss that made everyone howl and clap. At their reception as they dance Dean asked "well are you happy" he said smiling. "you know I am so happy and there is one more thing that I need to tell you" Sadie said. "oh yeah and what is that" Dean said. Sadie moved closer and whispered something in his ear. Dean stopped dancing and looked at Sadie shocked. "are you serious?" Dean asked. Sadie just nodded her head.

"a baby? were having a baby?" Dean said as a smile broke out on his face. Sadie nodded again. Dean picked her up and hugged her. "hey everyone guess what! WERE GONNA HAVE A BABY!" Dean yelled. Everyone clapped and yelled. Nikki and Brie came over and hugged them both. Dolph came over and kissed Sadie on the forehead and then hugged her. They were going to be a family and Dean could not be any happier.

9 months later Dean and Sadie were in their Vegas apartment sitting on the sofa when Dean turned to her. "are you sorry that you had to give up dancing to be a full time mom?" asked Dean. "not in the least, being a mom is the greatest gift. I would not change it for anything in the world" Sadie said. Dean looked at the 2 month old twins in the swings and smiled at his beautiful children.

Sadie and Dean got the surprise when they found out they were having twins, as the both smiled at their son and daughter. They both had Dean's hair color, eyes color and dimples and Sadie's olive complexion, they were the most beautiful babies, they were getting their forever and their happily ever after.

The end


	25. Chapter 25

**I would like to thank everyone who read this story and for those of you who reviewed my story. A big thanks to Raquel for all your reviews it kept me going with this story. I am starting a new story however this one will feature Paul London, I hope that you all will ready it and once this story is done I will do another one with Dean and another with Roman who knows I may even do one with Seth.**

 **The new story is called Heart of London and I should have it up within the next couple of days. Love you all and I hope you will continue to read and review Heart of London.**

 **Martha**


End file.
